


Finding Paradise

by Kal213



Series: Paradise Is Not Just A Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, True Mates, author is horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha demon Dean is in college with his omega demon brother Sam. Sam gets invited to a party at the legendary night club Paradise and his brother comes with him. Dean can't seem to get enough of the small alpha that is Gabriel while Sam tries his best to avoid the Alpha of his dreams. Except when Dean learns it's not Gabriel's smell he enjoys so much but his brothers, Castiel. Dean and Castiel have their work cut out for them trying to get Sam and Gabriel together, but are they supposed to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This shenanigans came to me in a dream, i've spent probably two months putting this together. I don't write for attention but comments are view as special blessings from the heavens. (I've created stories for people who comment) Although the story isn't completely written trust me it will be. I own nothing, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Prologue 

Three species, and gender, alike in dignity,

In a college town, where we lay our scene,

From grudges break to new love,

Where blood of demons makes angels sing.

From fatal injuries to protect one’s own,

Two pairs of lovers, will risk it all,

Whose misadventures create their life

Bury the strife with his last breathe. 

The passage of their death-mark’d love,

And the continuance of species rage,

Which, but with a song, could not remove,

Is now the weeks of traffic on this page;

The which if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, their toil shall strive to end. 

In this story, Demons, Humans and Angels are well known and live together in slight harmony. Demons have a second eye color, example demons in supernatural which have usually black eyes and their regular vessels eyes. Demons also have a tail, the tail is a show of strength based on how long and how thick it is. Tails can range in color but are usually a solid color. Angels are represented by the wings on their back, in this fic, wings are a range of color not just a solid color. Omega Angels will have slightly darker wings like most female birds, while Alphas have bright colored wings, although Angels could technically fly with their wings if they didn't grow up flying they won't fly as an adult. A person is more based on their species than their gender as Alpha, Beta, Omega. All omegas can give birth, all alphas can give life. Female Alpha's can not give birth, and male omega's can not give life. Only female betas can give birth not male betas, male betas can give life and female betas can not.


	2. Lucifer's Birthday: September 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Balthazar Freely, and the Novaks Castiel, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Welcome to Paradise, the nightclub that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a lot of people looking at this and giving kudo's I thought it only fair I show you my appreciation. With Biscuit's tail out of my face, I give you September 26th and the introduction to two of our main characters. I own nothing, not edited*, all that jazz. Enjoy~! 
> 
> *If you notice any mistakes just comment and i'll do my best to fix them.

Surrounded by books was where Castiel Novak was the happiest. Although stuck under a portrait of president Donald Kennedy as he typed up a paper wasn’t bad either. Castiel stretched out his wings the light catching on a few of his green and gold colored feathers that blended nicely into the rest of his deep blue feathers that almost looked black. Castiel ran a hand through his dark black locks the hair sticking out at awkward angles as he went back typing. His blue eyes darting across his paper editing and adding to the 25 page research paper on the 1865 novel Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. 

“Cas, Cas, Cas.” Balthazar stumbled in his light purple wings with black tips flapping slightly as he almost knocked down a lamp as he stumbled to the wooden table across from Castiel’s laptop. “Your brothers birthday is today and you’re sitting here.” Balthazar said his icy blue eyes confused as a smile was cross his face. “Cassie.” The beta spoke as if he was going to lay down a lecture. 

“Shhh!” Someone said from another table and Castiel smiled slightly. 

“Oh shut up first year!” Balthazar snapped and looked back to Castiel. “Lucifer has the best birthday party every year in his club and you haven’t gone. Well, tonight is your lucky night.” Balthazar said grinning and leaned back in his chair. 

“You want to go to my brothers club, for his birthday, empty handed, drink, and hopefully meet some girl?” Castiel asked looking at his blonde friend watching Balthazar’s purple wings with black tips shift slightly as Castiel called Balthazar out on his genius plan. 

“Okay fine, you got me. But you have to go to his birthday! This one is going to be the best one ever!” Balthazar said excitedly and other people made hushing noises. “Gabriel is going.” 

“Gabriel, is not going, I just talked to him. He’s got some Lawyer thing he’s been upset about.” Castiel said going back to editing his paper. “Did you do your research paper?” Castiel asked and Balthazar picked up Castiel’s laptop and moved it away leaning in. 

“Cas, We have to go to this party. I might never meet my true mate if I don’t go.” Balthazar said seriously and Castiel sighed. 

“Balth, if you can sniff out your true mate in a sweaty club, I will personally give you a thousand dollars.” Castiel said leaning in and looking at his friends face light up. 

“This is one bet you are losing Cassie!” Balthazar said excited and Castiel rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly moving his laptop back in front of his face. “So, what did you do your paper on because I haven’t started.” Balthazar started and Castiel chuckled saving his paper and shutting down. 

“Not telling.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had on a blue collared shirt and black jeans while Balthazar as always looked good in navy blue jeans and grey V-neck shirt. Castiel had seen photos of Lucifer’s club but he didn’t remember it being this extravagant. In black letters spelled out Paradise with a rainbow back light it was similar to the hexagon wall with rainbow back light where anyone who wanted to get in but couldn’t stood. The whole nightclub was dark with white spot lights on the roof drawing attention to the nightclub as if the ethereal glow that seeped through the building’s panels creating a silhouette, new moon type of light didn’t already draw attention to the very popular club. 

Castiel walked pasted all the people who glared at him and walked to where the Bouncer was with the valet. The bouncer automatically stood taller as Castiel walked up and watched the small omega walk up to the big man whose job was to turn people down. “Club is full, back of the line guys.” The Alpha demon Bouncer said looking at Balthazar and Castiel. 

“It’s full?” Castiel asked and pulled out his phone dialing his brother. “Happy birthday Lucifer.”  
“Aw, Thank you Cassie, are you stopping by?”  
“I would, except your bouncer won’t let me.” Castiel said looking at the bouncer.  
“I’ll be right there.” Lucifer said and hung up. 

“Cas, this is by far the best day of my life.” Balthazar said to Castiel as Lucifer walked out of the club.

Lucifer could only be described as ethereal. His blonde hair stuck out perfectly in a, he-just-had-sex, way his black pants fit him perfectly, and the black collared shirt with two buttons undone just begging women to undress him the rest of the way. Unlike the rest of the Novaks, Lucifer did not have wings. This wasn’t because his mother was different than the other Novaks, no this was because when Lucifer abandoned his family, he stripped his wings. “Cassie what are you doing outside? Would you deny my brother entrance silly demon?” Lucifer asked looking at the alpha demon who almost broke composer under Lucifer’s glare. 

“Of course not sir.” The demon said and Lucifer smirked watching the black velvet rope come to his hand and let both Balthazar and Castiel in. “Enjoy the party sir.” 

“Amazing as always brother.” Castiel said following his brother through the hexagon panels to a double glass door that was opened by workers. “Happy birthday Lucifer.” Castiel said hugging his brother in the lobby seeing the coat check girls smile welcoming the set of ascending stairs leading to the VIP balcony. From the lobby you couldn’t hear the music and the cheering, but Lucifer designed the club specifically. In different places around the Club you could actually talk to people, for the introverted party goer. 

“Of course, it is my birthday, nothing but the best would do Castiel.” Lucifer said grinning and walking down the stairs into the club. 

Castiel would never step foot in a nightclub after seeing his brothers. None of them could compare. Stepping into Paradise, was well, stepping into paradise. Of course the whole club was based off of the fact that you actually were stepping into heaven where the birds of Paradise lived, Angels. And Lucifer showed his Angels off beautifully. The dance floor looked more like a pit with plush couches and tables around it. The main bar was against the wall and the DJ booth had its own VIP behind it. Another bar and separate room for big players and another VIP section looking slightly over the dance floor. 

“I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Balthazar said looking at the dance floor of sweaty bodies, demon, human and angel alike. “That is the new Mrs. Freely. Or is that the new Mrs. Freely.” Balthazar said pointing to a few of the pedestals with Angels dancing on them. 

“Enjoy, yourself Balth, and if you do find Mrs. Freely make sure to have me meet her.” Castiel said rounding back to the lobby. 

“Where are you going Cassie?” Balthazar asked his hands stretched out a smile on his face. 

“To the true VIP section.” Castiel smiled and walked up the stairs into the second level of the club. The two guards took one look at Castiel and opened the door letting Castiel in. 

Castiel walked up to the 42 foot bar and saw his brother Gabriel grinning and chatting up some other angel who worked for Lucifer. Gabriel was small for an alpha, his brown hair that had been naturally sun dyed over the years framed his face nicely. Gabe was known for constantly having a smirk on his face, all that sass in his 5’8” form. Gabriel’s wings were his most attractive feature. As an Alpha he had more colors to his wings. The gold was a constant feature which got brighter at the tips of his feathers. The electric blue was the reason people stayed, some of his feathers only had marks of blue but the curvature followed his wings beautifully, he even had some black emphasizing the blue in his gold wings. “Hey there Cassie! I didn’t think you were going to show!” Gabriel grinned and called a bartender over who immediately ignored everyone else who wanted a drink. “So have you been dancing yet?” 

“No, I thought you weren’t going to come?” Castiel asked and Gabriel waved Castiel off. 

“It’s a party! Sorry Doll, me and Cas are going dancing.” Gabriel grinned wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing his brother’s hand both of them abandoning their drinks in favor of going into the mosh pit that was the dance floor down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not on spring break so updates will come slow, but I do want to update everyday when i'm officially on break.


	3. Party of the Year: September 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No not all the chapters will be like this. Yes i'm on spring break. Yes I will be posting a chapter every single day I can. So, without further to do, meet the Winchesters. I own nothing, unbeated, all that Jazz. Enjoy~!

“Dean!” a very tall demon spoke running into the engineering department’s study room to see the other Demon in question helping some pretty demon with some class he’d already aced. Sam Winchester of very long limbs, long brown hair, an average length black tail that wasn’t very thick, and intelligent mind sat down officially cock blocking his brother. “Dean, Paradise. You, me, tonight.”

“Impossible tonight is the owner’s birthday Sammy, now, what were you saying Christine?” Dean shook his head the perfect mess of dirty blonde hair on his head not moving looking back to the smaller demon with his piercing green eyes. 

“No, we are already on the list.” Sam said grinning hugely like a puppy who was getting loved by an owner. 

“How?” Dean asked genuinely curious as to how his nerd brother could have managed to get them into the sold out nightclub on the owner’s own birthday. 

“Ruby’s,”

“Damnit Sammy I told you to stay away from Ruby she’s not good for you.” Dean growled clearly upset looking at his brother who rolled his eyes. 

“We worked everything out, anyway, Ruby is friends with the owner, Lucifer.” Sam finished his train of thought and Dean sighed. 

“I’m only going to keep you out of trouble.” Dean spoke quickly as Sam fist bumped. Dean stood up his thick long black tail swishing slightly out of frustration. “Ruby, isn’t the one for you Sam.” Dean said and Sam snorted. 

“And Christine here is for you? No offense Christine.” Sam said as Dean shook his head. 

“I’m already mated, no offense taken.” Christine said packing up her things. “I’ll see you in class Mister Winchester. Don’t be late again.” 

“Of course Professor.” Dean mumbled as Sam blushed and died on the inside for insinuating that his brother could be dating a professor. “How the hell, does Ruby know Lucifer?” 

“Long story short, she was with a friend when her friend got a phone call and ended up getting roped into helping him move. I asked to get in, she asked, he said yes.” Sam said Dean whistled lowly. 

“Well, since you’ve ruined my studying, let’s go to the biggest party of the century, or at least till next year.” Dean said chuckling to himself. “Be honest did you truly think I would get with my professor?” Dean asked as he packed up and walked with Sam out of the study hall. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had seen the inside of lots of clubs, but the inside of those clubs paled in comparison to the outside of Paradise. The light gave the whole building an ethereal glow, and the rainbow light highlighting colors, he couldn’t imagine how Lucifer Novak looked if this was the outside of his club. 

“Sam!” Ruby smiled calling over the Winchesters her smile faltering when she saw Dean. “And you brought Dean.” She said looking over the taller, stronger Alpha. Ruby’s black tail flicked back and forth nervously, her tail was long but not thick, not as impressive as Dean’s own tail. Her dark brown hair looked lighter in the light but she still managed to look deadly in her small 5’4” frame. 

“Of course, Ruby, he’s my brother, what’s up Crowley?” Sam asked high fiving the British beta. 

“Trying not to die tonight as I sneak into party.” Crowley answered and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Lucifer and I don’t really see eye to eye.” 

“Doesn’t matter!” Ruby said commanding the attention to herself. “Let’s go inside. Ruby, with guests.” She said to the bouncer who let them in. 

Dean took in the lobby which looked almost like a temple. The coat rack girls smiling bouncers protecting what was upstairs, and stairs descending into hell. Paradise. Lucifer sure liked his symbolism. They walked down the stairs into the club and immediately went to find seat around the dance floor. They planted themselves in a corner next to an angel on a pedestal dancing. 

“I’m going to get us drinks!” Sam said over the music and the group nodded as Sam walked away to the bar behind him. 

“Lucifer must have a thing for angels!” Dean chuckled looking around seeing all the angels dancing and moving with the music. 

“You’re an idiot. I’m going to help Sam.” Ruby said rolling her eyes and walking to the main bar. 

Sam had been trying to get the bartenders attention when a short angel pushed his way through and whistled the bartender looking and immediately going over to him. “The hell?” Sam asked slightly pissed. Sam watched the Angel get drinks and then back up and bump into Ruby. 

“Watch where you’re going angel.” Ruby said flashing her black demon eyes with bits of grey where her irises were.

“Hey!” The angel said ignoring Ruby and walking to Sam. “You’re in a few of my classes! Shit man, enjoying yourself?” the angel said grinning drinks in hand. 

“Can’t get drinks but yeah I am so far.” Sam said being friendly as Ruby came over and snaked a hand around his waist. 

“We don’t need your help, I’m friends with the owner.” Ruby said batting her eyelashes and trying to assert her dominance over the angel. 

“Honey, I know everyone in the club.” The angel said clicking his tongue. “Rosco! Send Chasity with a round of drinks to me.” The angel said and the Bartender nodded and a scantily clothed angel came out holding a platter of shots. “Gabriel by the way.” He grinned looking to the two demons. “Mind showing us to your table?” 

“Oh yeah this way.” Sam said and Gabriel followed with Chasity behind him. They got to the table and Gabriel sat on one of the stools as the drinks were placed on the table. 

“Thanks, mind finding my brother and his buffoon of a friend? Just keep an eye on them?” Gabriel asked looking to Chasity who nodded and walked off. “So, Sam right? I’m guessing you got in based off of Ruby’s charming personality.” 

“How’d you guess?” Dean asked cheering Gabriel and taking the shot with the group. 

“Lucifer hates her. Meg wanted a friend, yet Meg is not here.” Gabriel said and Ruby stiffened slightly as Chastity walked over and said something in his ear. Gabriel visibly stiffened his wings spreading slightly giving glimpses of the electric blue feathers. “Make sure my friends are taken care of, I’ll go deal with that.” Gabriel said getting up and leaving. 

“Wonder what’s wrong.” Ruby said cocking an eyebrow obviously upset over Gabriel’s presence. 

“He smelled good.” Dean shrugged and Sam turned to Dean confused. “Like sweet, but too sweet, you know?” 

“Like pie.” Sam said and Dean grinned nodding to his brother. 

“Well if the Winchesters are done having their moment, I’m going to actually socialize.” Crowley said and got up disappearing into the crowd. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Gabriel walked around the dance floor to the DJ booths own bar and tables to see Balthazar and Castiel doing shots with Lucifer and Meg. Gabriel wasn’t the protective older brother, he was shunned almost as much as Lucifer. But Castiel doing shots with Meg never ended up the way Cas wanted. “What are you doing Lucy?” Gabriel asked genuinely confused. 

Lucifer broke out into a huge grin and made his way over with two shots in his hands. “Drink Gabe, it’s my birthday!” Lucifer said and Gabriel did the shot with Lucifer rolling his eyes. “About how most of the renaissance painters were gay!” Lucifer said excited. 

“Cas, come on, you said you weren’t going to get smashed.” Gabriel said and Cas got up and hugged Gabriel. 

“Gabe! I said nothing of the sort, no need to worry your pretty feathers.” Cas said and then slumped back into his chair. 

“Watch him.” Gabriel said warning Balthazar who nodded and watched Gabriel leave. 

“He’s so small!” Balthazar said letting giggles escape through his mouth. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean watched Gabriel come back a bit pissed off and then a smile returned seeing Sam. Gabriel smelled good, the pie scent was stronger, more homie and earthy, like the smell of wood, and books, like home. “So Lucifer likes his angels?” Dean said taking a sip of his drink looking the other way.

“Lucifer is an angel.” Gabriel said confused as the music stopped and a handsome man with an ethereal glow took the stage. 

“Let’s give it up for diplo!” The man said and people cheered. “Now, Since it is my birthday.” Lucifer spoke and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “Together from the top! Diplo if you please.” 

“Let’s give it up for Lucifer!!” Diplo said in his own mic. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lucifer! Happy birthday to you! Now, let put our drinks in the air! To a night we’ll never remember! And Lucifer’s health!” Diplo shouted and everyone cheered taking a drink and the music started up again. 

“Lucifer doesn’t have wings?” Dean asked looking to Gabriel who snorted his own wings fluffed up slightly. “I thought the point of being an angel was having wings?” 

“Lucifer ripped his wings from his own back. Say’s he still has them, but I doubt it.” Gabriel said as Ruby felt up Sam and Gabriel bristled. “So no, the point of being an angel isn’t to have wings.” 

“How is that possible?” Sam asked curious shoving Ruby off. “Our tails like your wings are a part of you? They have bones in them.” 

“Don’t ask me, I still have my wings. Now, shall we dance?” Gabriel asked holding out a hand to Sam who grinned and placed his hand in Gabriel’s.


	4. Aftermath: September 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yiggidy, yo. This chapter is kinda short but it'll be good in the next chapters, trust me. I still own nothing, still not edited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Dean woke up in the back seat of his car with a car alarm going off. He groaned getting up dragging a hand across his face opening his eyes slowly. His ears were still ringing from the club and the pounding headache with the light being too bright were both symptoms of the present hangover. Dean yawned climbing out of his car stumbling his way out of the parking structure. Did he drive last night? Where was his phone? Dean checked his pockets and found a napkin and a pair of panties.   
Chasity, Call me XO.   
Well, this was the first time he got lucky and got to keep a pair of panties. Usually he got bras. He checked his other pocket pulling out his keys and his phone. 

Dean groaned turning on his phone seeing the light and turned it down. One text from Crowley: After you idiots ended up smashed with Gabriel I got kicked out and Ruby convinced Sam to leave which meant you left. I drove, have a nice day squirrel! 

Well at least Dean didn’t drive drunk. Gabriel sure did smell good and Lucifer was an Angel! The world was a weird place. Dean stumbled into the hallway to his dorm and was fishing out his keys when the door opened. Dean’s head snapped up and saw Ruby in the same outfit as last night, the smell of sex all over her and her hair messed. 

“Dean.” Ruby said and then bolted from the doorway running down the hall and back to her own room. 

“Sammy?” Dean said walking into the dorm room and saw Sam his eyes barley open by the coffee machine. “That was Ruby, leaving, smelling like sex.” 

“Dean, not right now.” Sam said turning around his hair frizzy and hair sticking out at random angles. “I can’t deal with a lecture right now.” 

“I, nice bruise.” Dean said walking over and pouring his own cup of coffee. 

“What?” Sam said and took out his phone using it as a mirror and saw a hickey on his right collar bone in the junction before his neck. “Ugh.” Sam said sitting down and Dean chuckled joining him. “Is that an Alpha thing?”

“Wouldn’t know, never felt the need to mark someone.” Dean grinned and Sam groaned. “So, why did she book it out of here so fast?” 

Sam ran his hands over his hair immediately going back to his normal hair style. “Something about, Meg not hooking up with her ex, and then me saying we aren’t together. Did you hit on Gabriel?” Sam asked remembering the night before.

“Did I?” Dean asked and pulled out Chastity’s number and panties. “Because I got something.” Dean grinned accomplished. 

“You did, you called him, sweetums! He’s an Alpha you know?” Sam said grinning as Dean’s face fell. “Oh don’t worry Dean-O I’m sure you’ll find the right guy.” Sam said and Dean groaned remembering exactly what had happened. “He did smell good though.” 

“Yeah, I wonder what that was about.” Dean said sipping his coffee. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Castiel was cutting up Lilith’s pancakes when her father finally stumbled in. “Good morning cutie.” Lucifer said kissing the top of the girls head on her long blonde locks that Castiel had pinned back out of her face. “Do you have class today Cas?” Lucifer asked going to the coffee maker. 

“No, but I have a meeting with one of my professors.” Castiel said finishing cutting Lilith’s pancakes. The girl beamed excited and started digging into her pancakes her grey blue eyes sparkling as her white demon tail curled around Castiel’s leg. “Why do you need me to take Lilith?” Castiel asked eating his own breakfast. 

“No, I’m probably going to stick around here, see what’s become of my old room.” Lucifer shrugged sitting down across from Lilith drinking his coffee. “Unless maybe Lilith wants to see a movie today?”

“Really?” Lilith asked excited her mouth full and Casitel frowned. Lilith swallowed a bit embarrassed. “Really? We can go see a movie daddy?” 

“Of course! Nothings too good for my baby girl.” Lucifer smiled as Gabriel walked in with Michael behind him. 

“Good morning Castiel, morning Lilith.” Michael said ignoring his twin brother. “What’s the plan for today?” Michael asked as Lucifer scoffed.

“I have a meeting with one of my professors.” Castiel said as Gabriel sat down with pancakes and a cup of some sort of sugary coffee.

“Not bad I hope?” Michael asked sitting down at the head of the table, Gabriel and Castiel adjacent to him. “We talked about your grades before Cas, if you want a PhD, you need good grades.” 

“He’s looking over one of my essays for his class and then my essay application for the PhD program.” Castiel said filling Michael in on why in hopes Michael wouldn’t ask any more questions. 

“Good, and you Gabriel, what are you doing today?” Michael asked as Lucifer snorted. 

“Oh you know, I’m going to school, opening night is next Friday, so we have to make sure every scene is perfect.” Gabriel said grinning slightly. 

“Make sure you are on top of your actual Studies before you start playing fairy princess Gabriel.” Michael glared at Gabriel who rolled his eyes. 

“Earmuffs kiddo.” Gabriel grinned and winked to Lilith who put her hands over her ears. “Go fuck yourself Mikey, it was one time.” Gabriel growled and winked to Lilith her hands going back to her sides and she got out of her chair. 

“Daddy are we really going to see a movie?” Lilith asked and Lucifer smiled. 

“Of course baby girl, come with me upstairs let’s get you ready.” Lucifer said and she ran upstairs as Lucifer flicked off Michael trailing after his daughter. 

“Awkward breakfast side, I’m going to campus, coming Gabriel?” Castiel said and Gabriel shot up excited to be leaving the presence of his other brother. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Well Sammy, I have to make up a tutoring lesson with my professor since we were interrupted.” Dean grinned winking to his brother who huffed as Dean got up going to the door. “I’ll see you later finish that essay on whatever lawyery thing you were doing.” Dean smirked and shut the door behind him. 

Garden University was beautiful, it snowed on Christmas, it was hot in the summer, the leaves changed in fall, and the flowers bloomed in spring. Dean was happy to walk in September and see all the beautiful trees turning color. Dean didn’t regret rooming with Sammy again this semester instead of finding his own place. It let him tour the campus and get to know Sam’s friends. Mind you the engineering building was almost a 15 minute walk from their dorm which was slightly annoying, but Dean didn’t mind it. The campus was relatively empty on a Saturday but there were a few people around enjoying the last days of fall before the snow started falling. Dean sighed looking up as he walked and a guy bumped him slightly papers flying. 

“Sorry!” The person said frantically and Dean leaned down to help as a gust of wind went by sending the other man’s sent towards Dean. Pie. This person smelled like the best pie in the world, he smelt like home, Dean wanted to be wrapped up in this person’s scent forever. The black haired man with electric blue eyes paled and grabbed the paper in Dean’s hands bolting off. 

Dean had to find this person again. Dean couldn’t live with one night stands knowing there was someone out there who smelled like that. He had to find the man with blue eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo, I don't usually update this soon, this week is an exception because, eyyy i'm on break :)


	5. True Mates: October 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, not edited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Castiel had one week to submit his last paper to his PhD program. Balthazar had actually been helping him recently Castiel still had to proof read Balthazar’s essays but with most people stressed about midterms and applications professors were being sympathetic. Of course unless you were already in your graduate school and you instead hated the fact that for the first time in your career you had to make a difficult decision. 

“Partner projects, and you have to have a partner. If I chose a good partner I end up not doing anything and get in trouble, if I chose a bad partner then I have to do the whole thing and miss the presentation anyway so it still doesn’t look like I did anything.” Gabriel grumbled from across the table in the library on his computer. “Of course if I show up to present then I miss auditions and miss what might make my career as an actor.” 

“Gabriel.” Castiel finally said putting down Balthazar’s paper down. “You and I both know you are going to do a whole project, put your name as a watermark on your power point on each slide, and email your professor that you had a family emergency, because this school, loves us.” Castiel said and Gabriel groaned and went forehead first onto the table. 

“I just wish they weren’t on the same day.” Gabriel said and looked up to the door his eyebrows furrowing. “Castiel, remember how I mentioned the samsquatch? I met at Lucy’s club and how we should go again?” 

“Yes?” Castiel said raising an eyebrow at his brother. 

“He just walked in.” Gabriel said and not even five seconds had pasted before a man with long hair who made Gabriel a dwarf sat down next to him. “Sam what can I do for you?” 

“The pairs project, be my pair, you don’t have to do anything except the powerpoint, you don’t even have to do the presentation.” Sam said quickly as Gabriel grinned. 

“He’s a mooch Sammy.” Another man said sitting down at the head of the table next to Sam and Balthazar. “Dean you are?” 

“Intrigued. Cassie are you done editing?” Balthazar said switching topics. 

“Yeah your conclusion is trash.” Castiel said handing over the essay. “Who suggested you end your conclusion with a preposition? Because they should be taken out back and shot.” Castiel grumbled as Gabriel snickered. 

“Harsh Cas, Sam, I’ll do the power point and I’ll do the rough draft of the essay. You polish everything and present and we have deal.” Gabriel said and Sam grinned nodding. “I can’t be there by the way. On the day we present.” Gabriel said as his cheeks got a little pink. 

“Why?” Sam asked confused as someone turned on a fan. 

“I have a, wow.” Gabriel said sniffing the air. “Smells like a bookstore and coffee in here.” Gabriel said losing his train of thought. 

“We are in a library Gabe.” Castiel said rolling his eyes smelling something completely different. “Now explain to Sam why you are missing the presentation. I’m Castiel Novak by the way.” 

“Right, I’m going to be at an audition.” Gabriel said and Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Double major, I’ve been doing acting since I learned what it was, mind you at first my parent’s thought I was drinking and doing drugs.” 

“Sent him to get tested, you can imagine that surprise when he came back clean.” Castiel smirked typing away on his laptop. 

“I’m Dean by the way, it’s nice to meet you all. You’re an alpha who is a lawyer but you also are a drama kid?” Dean asked and Gabriel growled slightly. “Hey no judgement here man.” Dean said holding up his hands. 

Castiel tuned out Gabriel and Sam talking to each other picking up his phone as it made a noise. He opened it looking at his text messages.   
Lucifer: Can you babysit tonight and tomorrow? On Thursday you and friends can show up and get VIP access.   
Castiel: Done.

“Thursday.” Casitel said looking at Gabriel who raised an eyebrow. “Paradise, we have full access on Thursday.” Castiel explained and Gabriel grinned. 

“How many?” Gabriel asked excited now. 

“Friends. I’ll give a list later.” Castiel shrugged closing his laptop. “Dean, Sam, do you want VIP access to Paradise?”

“Can we bring some friends?” Dean asked and Castiel shrugged. 

“I’ll ask when I see him.” Castiel said and the Winchesters grinned. 

Balthazar looked between the Novaks and the Winchesters and sighed. “Castiel, I will be going, I still have to finish that other essay and completely rewrite the essay you corrected. I hope you all have fun at Paradise, and please share with me if you all ever end up couples, I’d love to say I was witness to the starting point.” Balthazar grinned gathering his things and leaving the table making it slightly awkward. 

“Balth seems pissed.” Gabriel said suddenly and Castiel nodded. 

“He’s searching for his true mate.” Castiel said and Dean frowned. 

“He’s a beta searching for his true mate?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded. “Do you believe in true mates?” Dean asked the Novaks as Gabriel rounded the table sitting with Castiel, Dean moving into Gabriel’s past spot. 

“Yes.” Gabriel answered. “We watched our brother be destroyed by his true mate. I don’t want to have a true mate, but if I found them, it would probably consume me as much as it did him.” Gabriel said sighing as Castiel stiffened remembering what happened to Lucifer. 

“It’s not that bad.” Sam said and Dean scoffed. 

“You don’t remember what dad was like before the accident Sam, you just saw the aftermath.” Dean answered and Sam frowned. “It’s bad. How old was your brother when he lost his mate?” Dean asked knowing the younger he was the worse it would be. 

“19.” Castiel answered and Gabriel nodded. 

“It split him and his twin apart, they can’t stand each other now.” Gabriel sighed and Dean flinched hearing how young their brother was. “They met in middle school, you can imagine how our father was pissed. One of his precious angels falling for a demon.” 

“They were inseparable in high school, everyone knew not to mess with either of them.” Castiel smiled slightly. 

“How’d she die then?” Sam asked and Gabriel looked down slightly. 

“She got pregnant when they were in college she was 18, turned 19 during the pregnancy. One of the nurses saw she was developing a fever based off of a bacterial infection after she’d given birth.” Gabriel started and Castiel bit the insides of his cheek. “Gave her a dose of Penicillin while no one was around and she was sleeping. Our brother came back to his mate coughing and having breathing problems. Went into Anaphylaxis, and didn’t survive. It destroyed our brother, he didn’t let anyone touch his child the week they were in the hospital. Even when he came home the separation made him mad.” 

“You sued didn’t you!” Sam said pissed and Gabriel bit his lip. “You didn’t sue?” 

“He didn’t want to. He wasn’t in any condition for a civil lawsuit. Mind you the hospital went under anyway because they were helping a Novak. Word gets around when you mess up that badly. The nurse didn’t survive. She was killed in an alpha rage, our brother wasn’t prosecuted because he was alone and everyone could tell they were true mates.” Gabriel answered and Sam nodded accepting that answer. 

“I like true mates.” Castiel said and Gabriel looked at his brother confused. “Someone who makes you unbelievably happy and will always be with you? Even though his story ended in tragedy he’s still happy.” Castiel shrugged as his phone made a noise. “I have to go home, Thursday at paradise?” Castiel asked and the Winchesters nodded. 

“Sam lets exchange numbers, for the project.” Gabriel said and gave Sam his number as Dean sighed. “I’m sure we’ll keep in touch.” Gabriel said leaving the Winchesters following Castiel out.

“Did Gabriel still smell delicious?” Sam grinned and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“No but he sure noticed your smell brother.” Dean smirked as Sam blushed slightly. “His smell, that night was the same as his brother’s today. It was Castiel I smelled that night, how do you explain your actions Sam?” Dean asked curiously to his brother who sat next to him. 

“Gabriel, he’s different than the other alphas. But, I don’t think he likes the idea of being true mates. Ruby isn’t happy though. She’s gotten very clingy recently.” Sam frowned and then looked to his brother. “What do you plan to do about Castiel?” 

“Castiel and I aren’t true mates, no one just smells like pie constantly.” Dean said going back to his work. 

“Sure Dean sure.” Sam snorted. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Castiel hated going shopping for his family. It wasn’t because they were picky, which they were, and it wasn’t because he was tight on money, he wasn’t. It was seeing all the other people stare at Castiel and then seeing Lilith sitting in the basket. That’s what Castiel hated, the judgement of others as they saw a college kid with a kid of his own. 

“Mommy?” Lilith said looking to Castiel who was currently picking out tomatoes. “Can we get cookies?” Lilith asked and Castiel put the tomatoes in the basket. 

“Why don’t we make cookies? I’m sure everyone would love to bake cookies with you.” Castiel smiled softly putting all the fresh veggies in the cart with the fruit. 

“Okay!” Lilith said happily and Castiel did a running start leaning over the cart as it sped to the meats. 

Castiel was checking out when he heard a click of someone’s tongue. He turned around and saw Zachariah with a case of beer in his hands a smug grin on his face. Zachariah was the biggest dick that ever dicked, and was a friend of Michaels. His blue eyes and smug grin, his head was so circular, he held himself like an alpha even though he was a beta. “Castiel, what a surprise.” He smiled as Castiel quickly tried to get everything on the belt. 

“Zachariah.” Castiel said politely as Lilith frowned. 

“So, I’ll be at your house for a project in the upcoming week.” Zachariah said and Lilith scrunched up her face. 

“Don’t touch my mommy.” Lilith growled and Zachariah scoffed. “I mean it you stupid angel.” 

“Lilith, no name calling, even if the egg head deserves it.” Castiel smiled slightly as Zachariah sneered his wings going outward and knocking over a display. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he paid the cashier and management came over. 

“Castiel!” Zachariah roared putting all attention on them as Castiel took Lilith out of the cart holding her in his arms. 

“Zachariah, I’m sure you have some things to pay for as you’ve just destroyed a few thousand dollars of wine.” Castiel said looking at the red liquid pooling around his feet. “Let’s go Lilith.” Castiel said putting her on the floor and she looked at Zachariah. 

“You bother my mommy and you will regret it.” Lilith said her white eyes showing and her tail swishing. She smiled and walked back to Castiel and took his hand walking out to the car. 

Castiel shook his head slightly as he drove Lilith was an alpha through and thorugh. He just wished Lucifer would correct her in calling him mommy. Not that Castiel was mad he found it flattering but it was also weird to think she was his brother’s kid and not his own. Although it did make Cas want to have kids, and be in love.


	6. Buisness square: October 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long so enjoy it. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

True to the Winchesters statement they kept in touch and showed up at Paradise. Gabriel said their names were on the list and just to tell the bouncer who they were. Dean although skeptical walked up to the bouncer and the guy raised an eyebrow.   
“Unless you’re on the list the end of the line is back there buddy.” The guy said roughly and Dean stared at the guy. 

“Dean Winchester, my brother Sam and our two friends. Gabriel said we’d be on your list.” Dean said and the guy opened the rope letting them through. 

“Have a good night Mister Winchester, Gabriel said they’d come find you at some point.” The bouncer said letting the four in. 

“This is probably the best collection of angels and demons I have ever been witness too.” Charlie said looking around the room at all the people together and Jo smiled putting a hand around the red heads waist. 

“Usually you only see Demons anyway Charlie.” Jo said as they made their way to the bar. Jo smiled to Charlie when someone pushed past her and she turned around pissed. “Excuse you!” Jo snapped snarling at the guy who turned around slowly.   
“Are you talking to me pet?” The angel said smirking slightly. His white wings with purple stripes shifting into position to fight. 

“Yeah I’m talking to you, you just bumped me!” Jo said pissed off crossing her arms on her chest. 

“Jo, it’s not worth it.” Charlie said bumping Jo’s side. “Let’s just get some drinks and go meet the guys.” 

“Yeah listen to your friend little human. Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can fight me, I’m Zachariah.” The angel said and Charlie’s eyes went wide. 

“Excuse me, is there a problem here?” Lucifer asked guards all around circling the two humans with Zachariah and his gang of lackeys, Uriel, Hester, and Naomi. “I’d love for an excuse to kick someone out.” Lucifer said opening his arms and two girls clung to his side. 

“No problem sir.” Charlie said quickly. 

“Yeah these humans were just leaving.” Zachariah smirked as Dean and Sam walked up. “Oh look demons. You’re really lowering the bar aren’t you Lucifer?”

“Yeah he let you in!” Dean said grinning hugely. 

“Man what I wouldn’t give for someone to punch that smug bastard.” Gabriel said looking over the rails from the top floor with Castiel, and Lucifer’s friend Meg. 

“You think you’ve got big teeth Demon?” Zachariah snarled looking to Dean and Sam. Sam stepped into Zachariah’s face bringing his left hand to Zacharaiah’s face only to be blocked. Zachariah didn’t see the right hook coming back nailing his cheek giving Zachariah a nice bruise already forming on impact. 

“No, but I’ve got way bigger hands than you.” Sam said flipping his hair out of his eyes breathing heavily backing up to his brother a smug grin on his face. Zachariah stepped forward to start a fight when Lucifer waved a hand guards grabbing on to Zachariah and his crew. 

“Guard’s remove business squared out. Sam, Dean, and friends, would you like to join me and my family upstairs? I’m sure Gabriel would love to buy you a drink Sam.” Lucifer said as the guards manhandled Zachariah and his posy out of the club. Lucifer looked up and the Winchesters gazes followed to see Gabriel and Castiel book it from the ledge with some girl demon. 

Lucifer sat down back in his corner with Candy and Crystal next to him as the Winchesters took seats across from Castiel and Gabriel, Charlie and Jo sitting next to Meg. “Who are your friends Sammy?” Gabriel asked taking a sip from some fruity drink as he ordered shots for the whole table. “Nice right hook by the way.” 

“This is Jo and Charlie.” Sam said introducing them. “Charlie, Jo, this is Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel and three females I don’t know.” Sam looked to the other girls and Lucifer smiled. 

“Meg, Candy, and Crystal. Meg is a longtime friend of the rebel alliance.” Lucifer grinned and Gabriel started laughing as Castiel pouted. 

“Rebel alliance, as in Star Wars?” Charlie asked excited and Gabriel grinned nodding. 

“The forces against the empire, led by Michael the asshole.” Gabriel continued and winked to Sam slyly. “If anyone knew how much the Novak brothers hated each other they certainly wouldn’t find our fathers books very inspiring.” 

“You all hate each other?” Dean asked motioning his beer around the table.

“No, we hate Michael, we don’t believe in his ideals.” Castiel corrected and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“He’s a great big bag of dicks and a suck up to daddy.” Gabriel smirked and looked to Sam. “So I have some ideas for our project, why don’t we swing by your place and start working?” Gabriel asked and Sam looked to Dean, Jo and Charlie. 

“Yeah, better now than later. Jo, Charlie have a great night, same with all of you guys. Dean I’ll see you later.” Sam said and Gabriel grinned and Dean stood up looking over the small alpha. 

“Touch my brother and your dead.” Dean growled out and Gabriel rolled his eyes as Sam pulled him away. “I mean it! Little flirt…”

“We are just going to work on a project! Slow your roll man!” Gabriel laughed as he got pulled away. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It was four am when Dean was carrying a very drunk Castiel to his car as Castiel mumbled on and on about Alice in Wonderland. Dean put him in the impala and got inside turning on the car and saw Castiel grinning at him as he leaned against the passenger side window. “Are you okay Castiel?” Dean asked as he started driving away from the club and to Castiel’s house. 

“You smell nice!” Castiel said draping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Like oil and, forestry.” Castiel said flopping down so his head was in Dean’s lap. Castiel moved his hands up Dean’s shirt.

“Cas, can you stop?” Dean asked his knuckles going white on the wheel. “Let’s play a game, I’ll go first, Gabriel will kill me for touching his little brother because I tried to be a good person, now it’s your turn.” Dean said trying to keep calm and remember exactly every reason why he shouldn’t touch Castiel intimately.

“Gabriel, won’t be in the right to kill you if I’m the one touching you, not you touching me.” Castiel smirked his hands going up Dean’s shirt. 

Dean slammed on the breaks quickly getting out of the car looking panicked. “Woah, woah, Cas, no, don’t I’m no!” Dean said panicked as Castiel looked at him cocking his head to the side cutely. 

“I don’t understand, you’re aroused….” Castiel said pouting. “Fine.” He huffed sitting up and leaning against the passenger window. 

Dean didn’t say anything huffing slightly getting in the car Castiel staying away from Dean as they drove up into a very nice community. Dean awed seeing all the huge houses and stopped at the biggest house of them all. “This is your house?” Dean asked as Castiel was trying to open the car door. 

Dean rushed over helping Cas out of the car. He looked up as they walked up to the huge house. It was obviously two stories with four white columns making it seem bigger that it probably was. The door seemed more elegant than anything Dean had ever seen. He knew the Novaks were probably rich, he didn’t think they were this rich! Castiel opened the door and Dean looked around. He saw a staircase going up an extravagant dining room a huge living room, and, was that a library on his right? 

“My room’s upstairs.” Cas mumbled and Dean helped him up the stairs. Cas directed Dean to the balcony away from the hall into a small bedroom filled with books. Cas flopped down on the bed and Dean looked around the room as Cas moaned softly into his pillow hugging it as he fell into unconsciousness. 

Dean saw a few pastries on the bookshelves and awards framed and hanging on the wall. Dean got closer stepping in between the piles of books. He looked at the framed papers some including pictures. “L Ron Hubbard, Writers of the future contest, first place winner Castiel Novak.” Dean mumbled reading the sheet and saw a photo of Castiel with two checks one for one thousand and another for five thousands. “Drue Heinz Literature Prize First place Castiel Novak, Young Lions Fiction Award, Pen/Faulkner Award for Fiction. Shit Cas is that a president?” Dean said astonished seeing a young Castiel among three adults with the President holding up a book. There were a few others but Dean didn’t want to see anymore, the Novak’s were rich intelligent people, there was no way Dean would fit in. 

Dean closed Castiel’s door and turned around to see a guy who looked like a more refined Lucifer. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” He asked quietly and Dean gulped slightly in the Alpha angel’s presence. his wings were white with red and black mixed in, as if he wasn’t already threatening with the piercing blue eyes that all the novak’s seemed to have.

“I drove Cas home.” Dean said pointing to the bedroom behind him with his thumb. “You must be the empire Michael Novak right?” Dean said chuckling slightly remembering Gabriel’s comment about the brother they all hated. 

“What’s your major?” Michael asked and Dean looked confused. The brother rolled his eyes, “Your major, you are studying at the same college Castiel is yes?” 

“Yeah, I’m a mechanical engineering major why?” Dean asked cautious. 

“Castiel doesn’t have time to waste with majors such as yourself. He’s a writer following in our father’s footsteps, our family doesn’t waste time with majors like your own.” Michael said going down the hall to the door on the left. “Feel free to never come back here.” 

“What an asshole.” Dean grumbled going down the stairs. What the hell did he mean by Castiel following in his father’s footsteps. 

Dean had a choice as he drove back to campus, go into his dorm room where Gabriel and Sam were probably either doing some work, hit up one of his many booty calls or look up the Novak family. Dean thought about the booty call, but none of those girls would be anything close to what he needed, he needed a man with black hair and blue eyes. So, Dean stuck to googling the Novaks. 

The first thing that actually came up was Castiel with photos of him with other famous authors. Dean selected an article talking about Castiel’s family and how the Supernatural books were too meta. Dean had read some of the Supernatural books when he was younger, four brothers out to save the world, it was a better charlie’s angels! Four angel brothers…. Named after the archangels and their younger brother, Castiel. It had to be a mistake, there was no way that Castiel and his brothers were the same angels written in those books. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Gabriel didn’t know what he was doing. They had been actually working on the project five minutes ago, Gabriel would swear to that. He didn’t know how Sam ended up with his tongue in Gabriel’s mouth, that he was still confused about. 

“Stop thinking.” Sam mumbled pulling off his shirt pinning Gabriel’s small frame to his bed kissing him hard lips colliding as tongues intertwined. Gabriel growled slightly flipping them over taking charge and Sam moaned felling Gabriel’s hands over his chest. 

“Well, Sam, how do you want to do this?” Gabriel asked as he unbuttoned Sam’s shirt. 

“With me on my knees, sucking you to completion, then you taking me with your wings covering us.” Sam breathed out as Gabriel moaned Sam’s shirt open and Gabriel started laughing. “What?” Sam asked confused. 

“Supernatural?” Gabriel asked looking at the tattoo under Sam’s collar. 

“I was drunk! It was my 18th birthday I just saw it on the wall at the place! Dean has one too! I didn’t even realize it was that symbol until after a girl pointed it out to me, I don’t even know if Dean knows!” Sam claimed as Gabriel sat up on Sam’s lap. 

“Still, mood killer.” Gabriel said getting up off the bed cursing his father’s name silently. He couldn’t have one encounter without his father being pulled into the mess that was his life. 

“Doesn’t have to be.” Sam said reaching for Gabriel’s pants. 

“Well if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awards that Cas won are actual writing awards with prizes. Comment, Kudo, enjoy!


	7. You Smell: October 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short! i guess i'll just have to gift you with, ANOTHER CHAPTER. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Gabriel woke up and started shoving on his pants on his wing’s helping to balance him as he stood on one leg. He was shoving on his shirt when he heard a groan on the bed behind him. Gabriel turned to see Sam staring at his wings. 

“Why all the colors?” Sam asked curious and Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. 

“They don’t tell you? I went to a private angel school and they still taught us about why Demons have thick or long tails, and how tails match your other eyes.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. 

“Didn’t really teach angel anatomy to demons though. Just talked about how your wings symbolize your alpha omega beta. But you all have colors, that they didn’t mention.” Sam said and Gabriel sighed and looked to Sam.

“Back before the war between demons and Angels, when humans ran the earth they had seen a few angels and noticed the wings only. They started painting angels with bright wings with multiple colors. The reason of this was because Angels are from paradise, heaven, so they must look like the Birds or paradise, hence the colors. Century’s later yatta yatta, angels do look like birds of paradise. The bright colors are supposed to be alphas with darker color’s being omegas.” Gabriel explained and Sam nodded understanding. 

“They are pretty. What color were Lucifer’s?” Sam asked and Gabriel scoffed. “What is something wrong?” 

“For future reference, unless you’re saying the person your with has the best wings, it’s not good to talk about anyone else’s. Our wings are supposed to be pleasing to and I quote attract a mate. When you ask about my brother’s wings its very…. Insulting. They were a sandy color with a pink under his wing and probably the best wings anyone would ever see.” Gabriel said shoving on his jacket.

“So what was this?” Sam asked his nose twitching slightly. “One night stand or?”

“Let’s leave the labeling to label makers. It is what it is until we actually go on a date.” Gabriel winked o Sam going to the door. 

Sam got up going to the coffee maker when he saw Gabriel’s wing’s almost hit him in the face. “Gabe!” Sam groaned and saw Ruby on the other side of the door. “Ruby?” Sam said confused as the Demon’s jaw dropped seeing the angel inside Sam’s room smelling like sex. “What are you doing here?” 

“I uh, wanted to see if you wanted to go out for ice cream.” Ruby said as Gabriel rubbed a hand on the back of his head. “What’s he doing here?” 

“Well, Sam, I’m glad we could work on our project together, same time next week? Sorry I fell asleep on you.” Gabriel grinned. “Bye Ruby, don’t come by the club again, we hate you, remember that.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel closed the door behind him ignoring the pounding headache, he had a made a previous agreement with Balthazar and he was going to keep his word. Castiel turned and smelled a mixture of his brother Gabe, sex, and Sam. “You smell like sex, and Sam.” Castiel said looking at Gabriel. 

“You smell like Dean.” Gabriel countered staring at his brother. 

“Will you both shut up?” Lucifer said pushing past both of his brothers. “Gabriel slept with Sam, and Cassie should have slept with Dean. You only get one true mate, don’t waste your chance.” Lucifer snapped at his brothers opening the door and Lilith ran up grinning. “Darling what do we think about uncle Gabriel and Uncle Cassie meeting their true mates?” Lucifer asked picking her up.

“Like you and mommy?” Lilith asked and Lucifer hummed kissing his daughters face. “Yay!” She squealed happily throwing her arms around her father’s neck. 

“Don’t waste any moment with them.” Lucifer said eerily walking into the house.


	8. Mission Sabriel and the Beginnings of Destiel: October 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, this is a more respectable chapter. Seriously, I own nothing, I don't edit this shit, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Gabriel didn’t know what he was doing, he had been hooking up with Sam for the last two weeks and Sam was dating Ruby. Did that make him Sam’s mistress? Or was Ruby the mistress? Gabriel groaned sitting across from Castiel in the library. He had to go talk to Sam, this needed to stop, he couldn’t be involved with someone cheating. Even if he was being cheated on and helping Sam cheat on him. Gabriel did not want a true mate anymore this was ridiculous. Gabriel got up and Castiel looked up confused. 

“I’m going to go see Sam.” Gabriel said and Castiel nodded as someone walked in with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Delivery for Castiel Novak.” Jo smiled and put the bouquet of red tulips and blue iris down in front of Castiel. “You know he’s smitten with you.” 

“Or so he says.” Castiel said looking at the tulips and irises. “I have a message for you, and a declaration of love. He’s courting me and even went as far to try and ask me to meet my father.” 

Gabriel scoffed grabbing his bag. “I’m out before this love story becomes suffocating.” Gabriel said and left the room.

Gabriel had been to Sam’s dorm many times and knew how to get there by heart. Usually he warned Sam before coming over but Gabriel was sick of this sneaking around and dating other people, it was this moment or nothing. Gabriel knocked on the door and Sam opened it and smiled. 

“Gabe!” Sam said excitedly and Gabriel didn’t move, all he smelled was Ruby, no scent of Sam anywhere. 

“You smell like Ruby.” Gabriel said turning around and leaving and Sam grabbed his wrist. 

“Gabe, come on, you know I’m dating her. She’s possessive.” Sam shrugged and Gabriel snarled pulling his hand away. 

“And you don’t think I am?! I’ve been sharing you because I thought that would make you happy! I hate it! You are constantly smelling of her instead of me, I can’t do this Sam. This, whatever it is between us, it’s over I can’t share you.” Gabriel said and turned leaving Sam by his door. 

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted after Gabriel and he kept walking rounding the corner leaving Sam in the hallway. “Gabriel, you don’t have to…” Sam groaned into his door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel sat with Balthazar outside of the library next to a fountain with a bunch of other students soaking up the sun. Balthazar had his eyes closed enjoying the sun as Castiel read a book for one of his classes. Balthazar frowned when he couldn’t feel the sun anymore and both he and Castiel looked up to see angels. 

Naomi a blue eyes brown haired angel with purple wings and light blue tips. She was a beta and one of Michael’s friends. Hester blonde blue eyed and used to be Castiel’s friend until she switched her major and became of the business squared friends. Her wings were small and long even though she was a beta her wings were a blue with gold tips. And lastly Uriel and Raphael. Uriel had the most extravagant wings as an alpha, gold and black with hints of orange, people loved his wings and he knew this using it to his advantage. Raphael hated his wings white and black with hints of blue, they were beta wings and he wanted so desperately to be an alpha he mimicked their actions. 

“Castiel, your destroying your families name and our race being with a demon.” Hester said concerned for Casitel who frowned at Hester’s words. 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business Hester.” Castiel said going back to his book. “You aren’t my family, nor are you my friend anymore.” 

“It’s our business when you are slumming it with a demon!” Uriel spat and Naomi leaned in and picked up Castiel’s bouquet. 

“Give that back.” Casitel glared at Naomi. “It’s mine.” 

“We don’t need a fight Naomi, just hand back the flowers and we’ll be on our marry way.” Balthazar said feeling the rage coming off of Castiel. 

“Aw, is someone upset I took his flowers give to him by a demon? You don’t think we notice Castiel? You’re slumming it with a Deamon and hanging out with your brother! Michael wouldn’t approve.” Naomi said Castiel stood up grabbing the flowers from her. 

“When Michael tells me he’s unhappy then I’ll think about it.” Castiel said turning around and grabbing his things. 

Hester looked livid and went to throw a punch when her hand was stopped halfway a thick black tail wrapped around her wrist. “I don’t think it’s fair to attack someone with their back turned.” Dean purred looking at Hester who looked panicked as the tail uncurled from her wrist standing up behind Dean. 

“Demon, what are you doing here?” Raphael spat as Dean walked over in between Balthazar and Castiel. 

“Obviously, I came to see how Castiel was doing, ran into hostile angels.” Dean said his tail flicking back and forth slightly as Crowley and a person Castiel didn’t recognize walked up. “Castiel meet Benny, he’s a friend of mine, he’s majoring in Education history. And of course you know Crowley, he’s majoring in business.” 

“A pleasure.” Castiel said and Naomi went to attack Castiel and was smacked hard in the face leaving a red mark on her face. “Dean.” Castiel said frowning looking at Naomi’s face. 

“She attacked first.” Dean said as Uriel and Raphael went after Dean. 

Castiel wasn’t helpless so when Naomi and Hester went to attack him he didn’t just let Benny take on both angels. Castiel spread his wings creating space and as Benny tried to get in close Castiel easily ended up near Naomi and using his wing to knock her head back as he shoved her down holding one of her wings pulling hard and she screamed. All of them stopped and looked at Castiel holding the Angel’s wing his foot on Naomi’s back. 

“Castiel, you would hurt your own for this thing?” Raphael asked as Dean growled. 

“If it meant keeping you from hurting him, yes.” Castiel said and the angel’s backed up and Castiel let go of Naomi and she backed up to Raphael and Uriel. “Leave.” Casitel said and they all ran off. Castiel looked to Dean and saw him bleeding and a huge bruise forming on his jaw. 

Dean waved his hand both Crowley and Benny nodding and walking off Balthazar staring as he watched Dean grab the flowers and Castiel’s things helping Castiel away from the grass. He didn’t have a plan as he walked Castiel into his room and sat down on his bed. 

Castiel got up and grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning Dean’s wounds. “It smells like Gabriel in here.” Castiel mumbled lowly and Dean frowned. 

 

“Gabriel, he’s been cheating on Ruby with Gabriel?” Dean said and started laughing. “No way, I can’t believe your brother would be a booty call and a mistress.” Dean chuckled as Castiel frowned. 

“They have to be together, their true mates. Dean, this is what we have to do. For both our brother’s happiness.” Castiel said confidently. 

“Okay, if this is what you want. You realize they’re going to hate us for this.” Dean said looking to Castiel who shrugged slightly. 

“They’ll accept it and be happy later.”


	9. Momma Cas: October 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you can update your story's on your cellphone? Neither did I until this momment. So if anything doesn't look right blame the phone. I'm currently at a hotel, and forgot my laptop

Halloween wasn’t a big holiday for the Novak’s but it was at Paradise and Lilith wanted to go trick or treating which meant Castiel had on a black and yellow stripped shirt and a head piece that made him look like a bumblebee. Gabriel who’d been dragged along was dressed as a cop and Lucifer was a vampire to Lilith’s zombie. Lilith grinned as she dragged Castiel along to each of the houses to trick or treat most of the humans afraid of the small demon and looking saddened for Castiel not realizing they were actually related.

“Alright cutie one more house.” Lucifer said and Lilith pouted.

“But daddy!” Lilith said as he held her hand going up to the last house. She knocked on the door and a little kid and his mother answered the door. “Trick or treat!”

“Ew, mom don’t give her any candy.” The boy said and Lucifer looked up at the mother. “She’s a demon.”

“Your son isn’t an angel, nor is he a demon and he would discriminate against my daughter?” Lucifer asked looking to the mother who looked threatened.

“You don’t understand, it’s his father, I have no,”

“Who’s at the door?” A man snapped and walked up and looked over Lucifer and started laughing. “A human with a Demon? Send them away, you disgrace your own race with her in your possession.” He said closing the door and Lucifer grabbed the door holding it open.

“See here’s the thing you stupid human. I’m an angel. And you just insulted my family.” Lucifer spat as Gabriel ran up with Castiel. “No, one insults my family.” Lucifer said and punched the man hard in the face and he went tumbling back as Lucifer grabbed the little boy dragging him on the lawn as he kicked and screamed.

Gabriel watched as Castiel grabbed Lilith and walked away from the family holding her tight. “Your father loves you, we all do, don’t listen to them okay?” Castiel murmured and Lilith smiled softly and nodded.

“Your father has taught you to be rude to angels and demons.” Lucifer said holding the boy up by his shirt. “When you should be afraid of us.” Lucifer growled and brought the boy down to the ground hard and the boy cried as he struggled. “Let this be a lesson to you, you are beneath us, you should worship the ground my daughter walks on. And if you say one more rude thing to her, well, I already know where you live.” The boy nodded as Lucifer let him go and Castiel watched Lucifer pick up his cell phone, he hung up and looked to Gabriel and Castiel. “Get her to bed please.” Lucifer said as two black cars showed up.

“Jack was always mean to me.” Lilith said as Gabriel and Castiel got into one of the cars with her. “I didn’t care because I put worms in his lunch every day.” Lilith grinned and Gabriel started laughing.

“Of course you did kid. Your father just doesn’t like bullies.” Gabriel smiled and Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Castiel put Lilith to bed and walked out of her room to see Gabriel still a Cop but with some major adjustments to his costume. His pants were now short shorts, and his shirt was now a tank top. He still had a baton and handcuffs but his whole outfit now seemed more dirty. “Gabriel.” Casitel said hesitantly. “Are you a sexy cop?”

“Why thanks Cas!” Gabriel grinned and slid down the stairs to the foyer.

They got to Paradise with little interruption and quickly found Dean who had dressed as a king, Sam who was a pirate, Balthazar a flasher, Charlie a queen from something she larped from, and Jo her faithful hand maiden. Dean grinned watching Alpha’s basically size each other up on the dance floor fighting over omegas to dance with.

“Hi Sam!” Ruby grinned bounding over and sitting next to Sam she was a skeleton, except she was wearing a corset with a crude drawing of the bone system with ruffles at the bottom and stockings with another crude drawing of the skeletal system with black heels. “Great party huh?”

Gabriel got back with Castiel and frowned seeing Ruby basically grope Sam in front of him. Gabriel stepped up and tapped on her shoulder. “Ma’am I think you are over stepping a boundary.” Gabriel said looking at Ruby.

“With my boyfriend? Please Gabriel, go pick on someone your own size.” Ruby smirked and Gabriel growled his wings opening outward.

“I think I am considering how he’s been cheating on you with me.” Gabriel grinned and Ruby’s face fell and she stood up glaring at Sam.

“You’ve been hooking up with him!” Ruby said to Sam as he looked panicked to Castiel.

“Castiel!” Sam cried for help as Lucifer walked by.

“No fighting! Don’t think I won’t remove you Gabriel.” Lucifer snapped as Castiel looked to Dean helplessly.

Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel’s hand and ran out the door pulling the other man with him. Dean got into the impala and drove to a park and got out. Casitel followed watching Dean run to a swing and get on it and started to swing slowly. “What are you doing?” Castiel asked and Dean shrugged.

“When was the last time you actually had fun Castiel? Ignoring your family, and all the work you have to do? And just, lived?” Dean asked watching Castiel go to the swing and sit on it.

“My father never took me to the park. Gabriel did, Lucifer, took me to the park. Michael took me to school, and Gabriel help me cut school. I watched Lucifer fall in love, and I watched Michael give up on his own brother as our father did nothing. He was more obsessed with his books then he was disciplining us. Of course when he had an award banquet we were required to be the best of kids.” Castiel spoke and Dean listened. “When I showed an interest in writing Michael jumped on it and I was put into different workshops and camps for writing. And then I won. I won awards and for the first time I was the center of attention in my family. Everyone was supporting me, not Michael, or Lucifer, or Gabriel, me. And I hated it. I like writing but I didn’t want to win anymore, I didn’t want them all pressuring me. Our father was absent through all of our childhood and most of my life. When I got into college you want to know who celebrated? Gabriel and Lucifer, Michael was disappointed I didn’t get a full ride. Even now, I’m terrified I won’t get into the PhD program.”

“Cas.” Dean said looking at the angel. “You’re brilliant, any stuffy program would be lucky to have you. And I may not know a lot about literature, but I’d buy anything you write. My family life was insane, my mom Mary, she died when Sam was a baby in a fire. My dad was hard on me thought I’d never do anything with my life. We were constantly moving from place to place until we were finally taken in by our uncle. I always had my head under the hood of a car when I was younger, I never got good grades. But then Sam said he wanted to go to Garden, our uncle he works there. And I did everything I could to get in.” Dean said and Castiel smiled. “And I didn’t get in.” Dean laughed and Castiel looked confused. “I appealed, and slept with a few of the admissions officers and well here I am.”

“You slept with a few of the admissions officers!” Castiel started laughing and Dean stood up grinning. “How did you even manage that?”

“I’m adorable.” Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him over to the jungle gym.

“Dean what are we doing?” Castiel asked climbing after Dean making sure not to bump his wings on anything.

“Well, I’m going down the slide, I don’t know what you’re doing.” Dean grinned and slid down the largest slide and Castiel chased after him. Dean ended up at the bottom of the slide on his back as Castiel managed to land on top of him.

The both laughed as Castiel put his arms on either side of Dean’s head the crown he had worn long forgotten. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes propping himself up on his elbows and then moved in quickly closing the gap between their lips.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sam somehow managed to wrangle both Ruby and Gabriel into a back room of the club and sat in between both of them. Gabriel glared at Ruby and Ruby glared right back at Gabriel no words spoken but the tension between them was suffocating. “Stop it!” Sam finally said standing up and looking at both of them.

“I don’t like you Ruby!”  
“Your father will never accept you now!”

“What?” Gabriel said confused accepting Ruby to say something different. “Your father doesn’t like you? Shit Sam, join the club.”

“What my father accepts me for is none of your business Ruby!” Sam snapped and she looked appalled. “My mother always hated you. Get out. We’re done. Forever.”

Ruby made a noise of distress and stomped off and Gabriel chuckled picking up his drink. “We’ll always have each other Sammy!” Gabriel said wiping a tear from his face and Sam punched Gabriel lightly sitting next to the stupid angel. “Ow.”

“You’re a sap.” Sam said picking up his glass and cheering Gabriel.

“Yeah but I’m your sap.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
Castiel stood up a blush on his face and Dean had a huge grin on his. “Want me to take you home?” Dean asked pointing to the car with his thumb.

“I think that would be wise.” Castiel said and they walked to the car and got in.

“It wasn’t bad was it?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. “Cas, that wasn’t your first kiss was it?” Dean asked cautiously and Castiel glared at Dean. “I’m not judging!”

“I am the youngest of my family that doesn’t mean I’m a blushing virgin Dean.” Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean shrugged. “I’m not a virgin okay?”

“I believe you.” Dean said as he pulled up to Castiel’s house. “Let me walk you to the door.”

Castiel was about to open the door when it was opened and there stood a small girl with a white demon tail blue eyes and blonde hair. “Mommy!” She squealed and Castiel picked her up.

“I thought I put you to sleep?” Castiel frowned slightly. “Go upstairs and I’ll be right there to tell you a story okay?” Castiel said putting the girl down and she ran off. “I had a nice night Dean. Maybe we can do this again sometime.” Casitel said and Dean nodded.

“Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

Dean stood on the porch of the Novak’s very confused. Blushing virgin, not a virgin, Castiel had a kid? Castiel didn’t seem like the type to have a kid. The kid called him momma for Christ’s sake! Dean rubbed the back of his head as he walked down the steps. It’s okay, Dean liked Cas, and if Cas had a kid, he’d like the kid. And kill the bastard who got Castiel pregnant.

It was going to be fine.


	10. Officially Sabriel: November 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday was stressful and I apologize for not updating and I will be going back a switching a few words I noticed that were spelled wrong. Chapter, is short, blame the US government, god knows it's already messed up. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Chapter count might change because turns out, I CAN'T COUNT

Sam sat on his bed as Dean sat on his bed. Although they both were hesitant about talking about what happened last night, they both knew they needed to fill the other in. Sam brushed back his hair and looked confident for all of a split second. Dean waited and then took the initiative being the first person to talk. 

“I kissed Castiel.” Dean blurted out and Sam followed. 

“I broke up with Ruby, forever.” Sam said and Dean smiled nodding to his brother. 

“I think Cas has a kid.” Dean said looking down still confused and now upset. 

“Gabe’s a romantic.” Sam snorted chuckling to himself. 

“Cas doesn’t look like the type to have a kid right?” Dean asked looking to Sam even though he didn’t expect an answer from his brother. 

“I think Gabe will be good for me, he bakes you know? Sends me food.” Sam smiled and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“When is heat?” Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes and looked to Dean.

“When is rut?” Sam countered and Dean remembered all the Alpha’s at the club and his need to fight someone recently. 

“Touché little brother.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel sat with Gabriel Lucifer, Michael and Lilith at the breakfast table in the kitchen when Michael sniffed slightly and looked to Gabriel. 

“Anything you’d like to share Gabriel?” Michael asked looking to Gabriel who paused from his eggs and looked at Michael. 

“I’m dating Sam, anything else you’d like to know Michael?” Gabriel asked going back to his eggs and Lucifer grinned hugely. 

“Sam Winchester, brother to Dean Winchester, the demon. No, nothing I don’t already know Gabriel.” Michael said taking a sip of his coffee. “And you, Castiel, are you dating Dean?” Michael asked and Castiel shifted his wings out of nerves. 

“We haven’t really discussed anything Michael.” Castiel said and all the Novaks went back to eating. 

All the Novaks looked up when they heard footsteps coming closer and saw their father. The expression shifted from Novak to Novak, Michael wearing a stern but hopeful look, while Castiel looked indifferent or even an upset look, Gabriel although keeping his composer looked pained and Lucifer at the end of the spectrum pissed off completely. 

“I stayed five seconds too much.” Lucifer hissed getting up as their father looked upset and worried. 

“Lucifer you always have a place here.” Their father said his briefcase still in hand his beard uncut although still looked clean. Lucifer laughed seeing his father’s suit and his hands open, he was writing the next book of his kids imaginary lives, not actually knowing what’s going on in their lives.

“Maybe in your books I do. But here, never. Lilith be good for Castiel!” Lucifer said as he left the kitchen going to the front door. 

“Well is anything else new in your lives?” He asked and none of the brothers said anything Lilith munching away on her food. 

“Castiel and Gabriel are,” 

“Hold that thought Michael I’m getting a call.” Their father said picking up his phone and walking away to the master bedroom. 

“Snitch.” Gabriel said throwing a roll at Michael and Castiel huffed. 

“I’m going to stop letting you make rolls if all you do is throw them Gabe.” Castiel said clearing his spot from the table Lilith copying him.


	11. Gabriel and his Juliet: November 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got super sick over holiday. Which meant I didn't end up at classes today. So now you all get a bonus chapter. I'm almost done with this story and i'm very excited to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter and the M rating on this story is now being used. 
> 
> I own nothing, not edited, all that jazz. Enjoy~!

Castiel was dying on the inside, he had to bring Lilith to school since Lucifer still hadn’t said anything about her being re admitted into school. Turns out when you beat up a kid and threaten parents word gets around and both kids were expelled. Lucifer didn’t want Lilith going back to that school anyway but hadn’t done any applications for other schools. Which left Cas in charge of Lilith and bringing her to his classes. Castiel had checked with his professor and he was able to excuse him from class if he ran a paper to a Professor Singer. Castiel of course accepted and made his way to see Professor Singer Lilith by his side. 

Castiel walked into the classroom and picked up Lilith immediately seeing all the machinery. Castiel walked up to the professor and Lilith held out the paper. “From Professor Reynolds.” Castiel said and the Professor opened it and scoffed. 

“Thank you. How did one of his students end up doing his chores?” Professor Singer asked watching the Angel drop his bag and then try to get it back onto his shoulder. 

“I asked for the class off. I doubt, this one would be able to sit through one of my classes. She can’t even sit through her own.” Castiel smiled kindly to Lilith who rolled her eyes much like her father and ducked her head into Castiel’s neck. 

“Momma can we go eat now?” Lilith mumbled as Castiel mouthed out thank you when Professor Singer dismissed him. 

“Of course, do you want to go see daddy later?” Castiel asked as he made his way to the door. 

“Cas?” Dean asked and Castiel turned to the voice seeing Dean and smiled visibly relaxing. 

“Dean, How are you?” Castiel asked and Dean looked to Lilith. 

“Momma who is that?” Lilith asked looking to Dean and Castiel shifted Lilith so she was facing Dean. 

“Lilith this is Dean he’s a mechanical engineer. Dean meet Lilith, she’s been expelled from school for fighting which means she gets to follow me around while I study.” Castiel said slightly frustrated and kissed Lilith’s cheek and she squealed putting her hands around Castiel’s neck. “Well we have to go, are you still joining us tomorrow for studying?”

“If you want me there I will come.” Dean said and Castiel smiled and nodded. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Gabriel what are we doing?” Sam asked following Gabriel. 

Gabriel grinned as they pasted a fountain and he ran into what looked like a church. Sam sighed following Gabriel into the building and saw many pews and a stage with a cross. If Gabriel was thinking Sam and he were about to do it in a church, Gabriel had another thing coming. Sam walked up the long red carpet looking at the stained glass windows and continued to the dome where he saw angels on the celling. 

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” Gabriel said in full costume that made him look ridiculous his legs looked fantastic in his pants though. “It is the east and Juliet is the sun.” Gabriel continued and Sam smiled as he shook his head. 

“I don’t understand Oh fair Romeo.” Sam teased and Gabriel shook his head. 

“Rise up beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is sick and pale with grief because of your beauty Juliet. You her maid, are more beautiful than she ever will be.” Gabriel continued and Sam grinned hugely. “Don’t be her maid, because she is jealous. Now Romeo goes on about Juliet’s virginity but hey, I already go that shit while he’s wishing for it.” Gabriel grinned as Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

“Truly you have a way with words.” Sam said and Gabriel gave him a bitch please look. 

“Oh I wish she knew how much I love her, she is talking but she’s not saying anything. But in her eyes she says everything. And I will answer. I am too cocky, it is not me who she speaks to. Two of the brightest stars twinkle in her eyes. But what if, her eyes were the sky and the stars in her head? The brightness of her cheeks would outshine any light. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brilliantly that birds would start singing thinking her light, was the light of day.” Gabriel continued and Sam smiled crossing his arms and leaning his cheek on one of his hands as Gabriel waxed on about Romeo and Juliet. 

“Look how she leans her hand on her cheek!” Gabriel said pointing to Sam and he blushed moving his hand. “Oh how I wish I could be a glove on that hand so I could touch that cheek!” Gabriel stopped as he jumped down the stairs and in front of Sam. “Then Juliet speaks and Romeo compares Juliet to well, me.” Gabriel laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. “Sam, I swear I’ll never let your life be dull with me by your side. But, you have to know that my family hates me for this.” 

“O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet.” Sam said and Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “I remember a little bit of Romeo and Juliet.”

“Fuck Sam, I’m super turned on right now. But I have to change because costume would kill me if I stained their shit.” Gabriel said and Ran off on to the stage. “I TRUST YOUR WORDS! JUST CALL ME YOUR LOVE AND I WILL TAKE A NEW NAME!” Gabriel yelled his voice echoing in the church. “FROM NOW ON I WILL NEVER BE ROMEO AGAIN!” 

“Come on Romeo! Or I might just lose the vision of you in those pants!” Sam said going to the door. 

“Hey now!” Gabriel said running up next to Sam. “My ass looks great in those pants.” 

“And why do you think I want to remember it?” Sam asked looking down at the alpha. 

“Ah.” Gabriel said and pulled Sam down to his lips. Gabriel parted and grinned hugely. “Wanna defile my childhood bed?” 

“Of course what else would I be doing on a Monday afternoon.” Sam said and Gabriel grinned. “You know I don’t think I’ve seen your house yet.” 

“It’s not anything special. Usually I wouldn’t suggest anything like this but my father showed up the other day, and just a big fuck you to him and Michael I’d love to get all hot and heavy with you in the house.” Gabriel grinned and Sam nodded. 

“Spite just makes everything better.” 

“Hey don’t judge me.” 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sam thought this was by far the best time that Gabriel and he ever had. Sure Gabriel’s room was messy, feathers and clothing everywhere, and Sam was pretty sure there was some stale bread in a corner somewhere but seeing Gabriel’s wings all spread out as he pushed into Sam was by far worth it. Gabriel’s wings were a turn on, and same with Gabriel’s scent. So when we was surrounded by both Sam didn’t last very long. 

“Gabe, Gabe.” Sam moaned as the angel shifted hitting his prostate over and over. “I’m, close.” 

“I know Sammy, hold on.” Gabe said moving slightly and brought Sam’s leg over his shoulder his wing now near Sam’s head. 

Sam to this day will swear that Gabriel is by far the best in bed because of this moment. Gabriel somehow was able to keep thrusting into Sam while sucking Sam’s dick, and man did Sam cum hard. Sam didn’t move as Gabriel adjusted himself and grunted slightly and looked at Sam’s hands which were tangled into Gabriel’s wings. 

“Sam? Can you let go?” Gabriel asked and Sam looked up sex drunk and his hands let go of Gabriel’s feathers. “Man, they’re all messy now.” 

“You’re complaining about your wings?” Sam asked as Gabriel stood up stretching his wings looking at the messed up feathers. 

“I try to keep them in top condition, what better way to attract an omega.” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows and folded his wings inward and opened one of the two doors on the side of Gabriel’s bed. 

“Isn’t that called Preening?” Sam asked from the bed where he laid completely okay to never move again. 

“You compare my wings to a common birds?” Gabriel asked as he walked out with a brush and a bottle of what looked like lube in hand. 

“Of course not, how often do you clean your wings?” Sam asked changing the subject to a more safer topic. 

“Usually every day, sometimes twice a day if I take a bath.” Gabriel said going through his feathers almost like how someone would play a harp. 

“What’s with the bottle?” Sam asked his tail flicking lightly. 

“It’s for my wings, birds have specific glands to produce oils for their wings, angels. We don’t really have those glands, but if your rich, you can buy bottles of the oil and make your wings shine. We have similar glands don’t get me wrong, but the process is very hard to produce it.” Gabriel mumbled as his hand went through his feathers his right wing shining beautifully. 

“You don’t look like you’re having trouble. Smells nice.” Sam let out a purr and Gabriel snorted. 

“I’m an expert.” Gabriel grinned and went through his left wing. “Are you always going to be putting your hands in my wings? Maybe I should make you do this.” Sam jumped up limbs flailing as he sat down next to Gabriel eagerly. “Seriously? Okay.” Gabriel shrugged and sat on the table facing away from Sam. “Be careful.” Gabriel mumbled as Sam traced Gabriel’s wing bone. 

Sam moved down the wings untangling each feather softening out each feather his hands becoming slightly wet with some sort of oil. He rubbed the oil over the feathers hearing soft noises from Gabriel as he cleaned the back of his wing. He finally reached the tips and Gabriel turned around his cheeks pink as he breathed heavily and leaned into Sam’s neck as Sam continued to clean the wing. 

“They’re soft.” Sam said softly and Gabriel snorted as Sam continued through Gabriel’s golden wing pausing to look at the electric blue feathers when he saw them. “Why blue?” 

“Hell if I know.” Gabriel breathed as Sam finished the wing but Gabriel didn’t move. “Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“I have to change my pants, do you want to use the shower?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded. 

“Yeah.”


	12. The Library: November 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two more chapters to write and then i have to come up with the next part of this series. WRITING IS HARD, is this chapter to meta for you? Sorry, I couldn't think of anything. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. 
> 
> Comment, seriously, it reminds me that I can update this thing. Enjoy~!

Castiel was the last person to join the group in their private room with Lilith by his side. He sat next to Balthazar and opened his laptop putting his bag on the table and then picking up Lilith putting her in his lap. “Uncle Gabe.” Lilith said excitedly and Gabriel grinned. 

“Hey there cutie! Still babysitting Castiel?” Gabriel asked as he went back to his laptop. 

“What did you expect? Lucifer hasn’t filled out any school applications yet!” Castiel hissed as he gave Lilith two different things, a stuffed animal and a nerf gun and put her down letting her run around the room with her doll and gun. 

“You know he’s basically patrolling all of the schools in the area now. What type of kid gets kicked out of private school?” Gabriel snorted and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“You did, need I remind you how you put a pig in the principal’s office?” Castiel asked and Gabriel grinned nodding to himself. 

“Wait, Lilith is Lucifer’s kid?” Dean asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Earmuffs!” Gabriel said and Lilith’s hands covered her ears. “Lucifer’s true mate who didn’t make it through child birth? Lilith is the kid they had. And yes his true mate was a Demon.” Gabriel said and gave Lilith a thumbs up and she went back to playing with her doll. 

“Momma can we go play hide and seek?” Lilith asked looking to Castiel.

“Wouldn’t you rather read your favorite book to Balthazar?” Castiel said holding up a book and she grinned climbing into his lap with the book and started pestering Balthazar. 

“Dean you’re an idiot.” Sam said laughing as Balthazar mouthed I hate you to Castiel. 

“That’s a put down you owe him three put ups!” Lilith said looking to Sam. 

“It’s what they teach her in school instead of putting someone down they bring them up.” Gabriel said grinning. “So you could say, Sam. I like your hair, I like your mouth and I like your,” Castiel quickly put his hands over Lilith’s ears bring her head to his chest. “Dick.” 

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed as Gabriel grinned hugely. Castiel let Lilith go and she stared at Sam.

“Dean, I like your flannel today, I like how you fix the impala, and I like the way that you thought that Castiel had a kid.” Sam said looking to Dean who rolled his eyes. 

“You thought Lilith was mine?” Castiel asked looking to Dean who shrugged. “You do know that blonde is recessive right? Any kid of mine would be either brown hair or dark hair.” 

“So what I messed up.” Dean grumbled as Castiel shook his head laughing to himself. “Now that I’m thinking of it. It really doesn’t make any sense, she’s like eight.” Dean said looking at Lilith who picked up the gun and shot Dean in the head and both Novaks started giggling. “Why did you give her a nerf gun?”

“The Novaks believe in finding your thing, so they don’t discriminate. Except they do.” Balthazar said and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Tell Michael you’ve decided to be a home wife to a demon and see his reaction, tell him you’ve decided to be a home wife to say, Zachariah, and watch his expression.” Balthazar said and Castiel growled slightly. 

“Balthazar has a point. I went to rehab because he thought I was doing drugs, not theater.” Gabriel shrugged and Castiel huffed. 

“How was your audition by the way Gabriel?” Castiel asked and Gabriel grinned. 

“I didn’t tell you? I get to be on Broadway.” Gabriel grinned and Castiel smiled. “I literally get to play Gabriel in a modern play about Jesus.” 

“A modern play about Jesus?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded. 

“Yeah, so the scene starts how the bible starts. And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee named Nazareth, to a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgin's name was Mary.” Gabriel said and then cleared his throat. “And then I enter and say: Eyy girl! Damn, god surely loves you! And Mary says: Who are you? And I say: Mary, Mary, you aint a virgin no more, I’m the Angel Gabriel, and my Father the holy spirit has decided to knock you up.”

“Knock you up?” Castiel asked and Gabriel waved off his brother.

“And you shall name the stupid bastard Jesus. Gabriel out! And then Mary says: Wait! What will the others think? And I say: Why should I care, I get to live in heaven, but they’ll hate and love him, but you’re the queen of heaven, so who cares! And then I exit stage left.” 

“That’s it?” Dean said and Gabriel shrugged.

“It’s my first time on Broadway, sue me I’m not the star of a show. The director likes me though so I know I’ll be asked back. That’s all that matters.” Gabriel glared at Dean and sighed looking at one of his textbooks. 

“How the hell do you all write for a living this is horrible.” Dean grumbled and the whole table stared at him. “What?”

“Writing is easy Dean. You just need to understand what your reading and use examples to prove why what you read is correct.” Castiel said and Balthazar nodded. 

“It gets harder when you actually have to come up with your own ideas.” Balthazar said and Sam stared at Gabriel. “Then you actually have to come up with the words and explanations. Unless your writing fiction, then you just have to be coherent, and tell a convincing story. Not just fill everything with useless words that don’t advance the plot what so ever.” Balthazar continued Castiel’s thought. 

“Are we going to Paradise soon?” Gabriel said ignoring Sam’s stare. 

“I’m assuming when Lilith is in school yes. If not, the sixth because holiday is starting. When is break the 14th? And then we come back for the 1st of December? Unless of course you are an omega, then you have to have had your heat before you are allowed back to class.” Castiel grumbled. 

“Cas!” Gabriel said and Castiel looked up from his laptop. “Don’t you still live in a house of Alpha’s how don’t like to talk about your heat, let alone their own ruts.” 

“Gabriel I get to complain about going to heat because you are constantly going around the house fighting with Michael and Lucifer. You got protective over the kitchen and proceeded to almost make a circle with your own urine.” Castiel said and Sam started laughing as Gabriel blushed. 

“I’m sure Dean has fought people during rut!” Gabriel said frowning and Dean shook his head. 

“Nope, Dean’s pretty calm during his rut. Usually he’s breaking up fights. No stupid things done by a cocky big headed Dean.” Sam said looking to his brother and Lilith sniffed the air and her eyes locked onto Dean.

“Momma can we go now?” Lilith said pulling Castiel’s shirt. 

“Why do you want to go Lilith?” Castiel said confused. 

“I don’t like him.” Lilith said looking to Dean and Castiel looked at Dean confused. “He’s mean.”

“I don’t like him either Lilith.” Balthazar grinned and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“She doesn’t like me because I’m the most alpha Demon in the room. Even though she’s raised by angels demons will submit to their strongest alpha in the group. In this room it’s me. Hence the reason why I don’t fight other alphas to impress anyone. Lilith is young and doesn’t understand so she’s challenging me. By using Castiel.” Dean grinned as his tail started swishing behind him and Lilith saw it her own tail coming up and almost hitting Castiel in the face. 

“No.” Castiel said picking her up and setting her down. “We are not having some demon strength challenge in the library I am going home talking to your father and you are going to school or getting a real baby sitter.” Castiel said packing up his things as Lilith frowned. 

“NO!” She yelled and Castiel turned around and looked at the small alpha. 

“No?” Castiel said an eyebrow raised. “Lilith you do not get to say no to me. I am leaving and you have a choice, you either come home with me, or stay here and go home with Gabriel when he decides to go home. If, I decide that Dean is coming with me or if Gabe is going with Sam you will not be upset and instead be thankful we decided to take you out instead of giving you a sitter to begin with.” Castiel said and grabbed his bag as Lilith looked to Gabriel upset. 

“I’m with Sam, we have a paper in one of our classes.” Gabe said and Lilith frowned and held out her hand for Castiel. 

“Do you want company Castiel?” Dean asked standing up. 

“Please.” Castiel smiled and Dean nodded as Lilith frowned even more almost looking to throw a temper tantrum.


	13. Officially Destiel: November 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters = extra chapter for you. Not edited, all that jazz. Comment, and kudo. Enjoy~!

Castiel sat with Dean on the second floor looking over the DJ booth as Sam and Gabriel danced down stairs. Sam was dancing with Gabriel the small alpha chasing away other Alphas the size of Sam who was laughing watching Gabriel on edge. Sam finally pulled Gabriel closing kissing him and Gabriel just started focusing on Sam. The couple enjoyed themselves in this moment, they both knew Sam’s heat would be the first week of break and Gabriel wasn’t going to help Sam. Actually both Winchesters were going to their home town of Lawrence for thanksgiving. 

“I’m sorry for thinking Lilith was yours Cas.” Dean said and Castiel nodded slowly. “Let me make it up to you. What do you want?” 

“For you to stop courting me.” Castiel said looking to Dean who stared at Castiel. 

“You don’t?” 

“Dean. I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Dean sat up and chuckled to himself. “I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. Yes Cas, Will you be my boyfriend?” Dean asked looking to Castiel who nodded and looked up seeing Gabriel and Sam. 

“Yes! We can go on double dates now!” Sam said and sat next to Castiel. “You have to take him to Harvelle’s Roadhouse, he loves the burgers and they make pie specifically for him and Ellen will love you Cas. Actually I wanted to take Gabriel there too so double date?” Sam said looking to Gabriel.

“Sure. Now the empire hates all of us.” Gabriel grinned and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Welcome to the resistance Castiel.”

“I thought I already was?” Castiel asked confused and Gabriel shrugged. “Lucifer got Lilith back into school thankfully.” 

“Yeah at the cost of spending dinner with the family and listening to Michael wax on about Naomi.” Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “He probably proposed to her and they’re going to get married!” Gabriel said fluttering his eyelashes. “The whole marriage will be trash, we’ll be the awkward family members no one is supposed to talk about.” 

“Do you want to dance Castiel?” Sam said excitedly and Cas nodded slightly. Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs both Alpha’s watching them go. 

Dean and Gabriel leaned over the edge of the rail and watched both omegas dance in the mess of people. It was nice to see Castiel and Sam let go of everything around them and just have a good time. Castiel laughed when Sam leaned in to tell him something just as some alpha came up to him. Both Gabriel and Dean paused when Castiel shoved him off but they both panicked when more alpha’s seemed to be getting close. They rushed down the stairs and got in between the alpha’s and their boyfriends. 

“You okay?” Dean asked looking to Castiel who nodded. Dean turned his gaze to the alpha who’d rubbed up against Cas and looked to the Demon. The Demon puffed up his chest and his black tail swished behind him. Dean smirked as his own tail swished back and forth. The other Demon faltered and then looked to Gabriel the smaller alpha. 

“You’re sizing up me?” Gabriel asked in disbelief his wings puffing up making him look big as he begun to stretch out his wings the Demon paling and running off. “Let’s go… I think we are done with visiting Paradise during Rut, and Heat.” 

“Agreed.”


	14. The Road House: November 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And slowly but surely we get to the moment where you all hate me. I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Kudo, comment and Enjoy~!

The roadhouse was home in Dean’s mind. Jo and her mother Ellen were amazing and they had been long time friends of the Winchesters along with Bobby. It was funny how Gabriel and Castiel looked tense going into the bar and then Gabriel tried to look unafraid as Dean and Sam went to their normal booth Castiel next to Dean and Gabriel next to Sam. 

“Hi there.” Jo smiled walking up to the brothers. “Usual’s, for the Winchesters, but here’s the Menu for you and your brother Cas. I’m your waitress Jo. Oh, and Ash demands a rematch Dean.” Jo smiled and then walked off. 

“You come here often?” Gabriel grumbled and Dean looked confused. 

“What not up to your standard?” Dean asked as Castiel looked over the menu. 

“We brought you to our brother’s club, and you brought us to someplace with Doctor Badass?” Gabriel asked pointing to a door near the bar. 

“Dude that’s where Ash lives. He’s chill you’ll meet him when I end up beating him again. Gabriel, let go of that foggy Alpha rage and just calm yourself. Just breathe.” Dean said as Gabriel ruffled his feathers. 

“Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam.” A guy with a mullet said coming over. “You owe me another game. Come on right now, before the CIA come get me.” The guy said and Sam laughed. 

“What’d you do now Ash?” Sam asked as Jo came over putting drinks in front of both the Winchesters and water for both the angels. 

“Nothing, they’re just always watching man.” Ash said and Dean got out of the booth and looked to the Novaks. 

“Want to help me beat Ash Cas?” Dean asked and he shrugged and followed Dean over to a pool table. “Ever played pool before Cas?”

“No.” Castiel said as he watched Dean take the first hit a few balls going into the corners. 

“It’s easy, since I got two solids in, I’ll be hitting solids. My goal is to hit as many solids into the sockets skipping the eight ball for last.” Dean explained as he hit another ball in and then took another shot and then Ash went. 

“Trying to impress him Dean?” Ash asked and Dean snorted. 

“Won’t be hard if I’m playing against you Ash.” Dean said and then took another shot getting two balls in one shot. He took another and then Ash went again. “Come here Cas, come help me win.” Dean said handing Castiel the stick. Cas leaned over looking for the shot and Dean draped over him steadying the stick and smiled. “You wanna hit the cue ball right there.” He said into Castiel’s ear and he hit it socketing two solids. “Awesome, that’s a combo. Which means I only have two balls until I win.”

“Gabriel why are you so testy? Is this because I didn’t invite you to spend my heat with me?” Sam said and Gabriel shook his head.

“No. It’s not. It’s about how you hate your father yet you’re going to see him.” Gabriel said and Sam snorted and shook his head. 

“Gabriel you realize it’s only three hours away and we are going to be with our uncle and his I’m assuming now fiancée since he finally mentioned her and her family with our dad if he shows up. Gabriel I’ve never seen you act like this and the only thing I can think of is you getting upset because of Rut or Heat.” Sam finally said and Gabriel looked the other way. 

“I’m an angel and you’re a demon. The last Alpha in my house who fell for a demon got her killed. Your brother would kill me if you died and I am not responsible. There are porno’s out there from when I was younger and decided to run away from home.” Gabriel said and Sam shook his head even more. 

“You know I don’t care right?” Sam asked hopefully looking to Gabriel. “I don’t care the risks, and I know that if I died, I’d do it all over in a heartbeat. Your brother would too why is that so hard for you to get into your head. You can go home, everything’s okay.”

“I can’t!” Gabriel shouted getting up from the table. “Did you think that maybe my father wrote those because of what used to be? What he thought would be our perfect fairytale life? Novaks are cursed! We can’t love! It’s been proven over and over, every time we get involved with anyone we even remotely like they die.” Gabriel said his fists balled. “I don’t want to be the reason why you die.” Gabriel said going to the door.

Castiel looked at Dean and then followed Gabriel out. Gabriel turned around and looked to his brother. “Do what you want Cas, but there’s no way I’m going out with the Winchesters again.” Gabriel said and Castiel nodded slowly. 

“You aren’t our past Gabriel. But okay.” 

“How many of our ancestors do you think said that? Maybe our father said it, and Lucifer he probably said it. Castiel the definition of insanity is doing something over and over again and expecting different results. I won’t kill Sam.” Gabriel said looking to his brother as both the Winchesters walked out. 

“You didn’t ask me my opinion.” Sam said walking up to both of the Novaks. “You didn’t ask me if I would stay with you knowing I would die.” 

“Who in their right mind would?” Gabriel asked looking to Dean. 

“We both would.” Dean said looking to Gabriel. “We know how the fall looks, and if that’s what happens I’ll take it any day over never being with you.” Dean said looking to Castiel and took his hand. 

“You realize I’ll take anything you give me, and if this is what you want, expect to put a restraining order on me because, your it Gabe. No one else could compare.” Sam said and Gabriel bit the inside of his lip.

“Alright, and we aren’t going to just start saying alright like okay in the fault in our stars.” 

“Alright.”

“Shut your mouth.”


	15. Thanksgiving: November 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me, love me, I swear it will end up being okay. I finished writing this one and am now writing the next fic in this series. So, since I was excited for finishing you all get another chapter.
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, kudo, and Enjoy~!

Heat and Rut was over for both the Winchesters and the Novaks leaving them able to have a lovely thanksgiving. In separate houses, about seven hours from each other. Castiel and Gabriel had been cooking the whole day and just started to put down the fancy china and silverware at the dining table. They were placing down the sweet potatoes, green beans, stuffing, rolls, brussel sprouts with bacon, pasta, cranberry sauce and gravy, and of course a turkey. 

Their father sat at the head of the table with Michael and Lucifer by his side. Lilith between Castiel and Lucifer with Gabriel sadly sitting beside Michael. Dinner was quiet until their father spoke. “Michael, you seem like you’re getting serious with Naomi, how is she?” He asked and Michael looked at his brothers. 

“We are engaged. She wanted to break the news to her family without me. I had already asked her father for her hand.” Michael said the perfect son marrying a well-known angel family anything to get in his father’s good graces. 

Lucifer stood up abruptly a dark aura to him as he walked away from the table. Lilith frowned and looked to Castiel upset. “Why did Daddy leave? Can we leave?” 

“Why don’t we go on a walk and I’m sure Lucifer will be fine when we get back.” Castiel said wiping his mouth and pushing his chair back. 

“Okay!”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean laughed as he ate surrounded by his family. Bobby had been dating Ellen which meant for the first time both their adoptive parents were in the same place celebrating a holiday together. Sam grinned as he ate messing around with Jo and Ash who had nowhere else to go for thanksgiving. 

“So you’re both doing well in school?” Ellen asked and both the Winchesters nodded. “Think you could get Jo back into college?” She teased Bobby who snorted. 

“I’m not sure how Dean got into Garden! He appealed and was somehow accepted.” Bobby said looking to Ellen. “How are the love life boys? You seemed interested in Reynold’s student when he came by with the little demon, Dean.” Bobby said munching away and Dean smiled. 

“Castiel, and yeah, he’s my boyfriend actually.” Dean said and Bobby’s fork dropped as he looked at Dean. 

“Castiel Novak? The Novak Angels? Dean you do right by that boy and never let him go.” Bobby said suddenly and Dean frowned. “The Novaks donate a lot of money to Garden and own a lot of modern technology, not to mention their father created Supernatural.” 

“The books?” Jo said excited. “I love those books! How did I not see it! Their wings are the same in the book.” Jo grinned and then looked to Dean and Sam. “Do you think they would autograph my books? Or maybe get their dad to?” 

“They hate him.” Both Winchester’s said in unison. 

“They call themselves the resistance against Michael’s empire.” Sam laughed and his phone rang and he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Sam! Ohmygoditsbad! Hewentoutandthenthepolicecalledandnowhe’sinthehospital!”  
“Woah, Gabe, calm down, what happened?”  
“CASTIEL IS IN THE HOSPITAL.”  
“What? Oh my god, we’ll be right there. Just, wait for us okay?”  
“I’ll send you the address.” Gabriel said and hung up. 

“Dean we have to go.” Sam said and Dean looked up from him plate confused. 

“We haven’t had pie.” Dean said upset. Thanksgiving was the season of pie and Sam was going to take it away from him. 

“Dean! Castiel’s in the hospital we need to go.” Sam said going to the door grabbing his coat. 

Dean didn’t say anything his face said it all. Disbelief, hurt and concern. His eyes had never seemed so have more emotion in a single moment than when Sam had said that single statement. He’d never moved faster either shoving his chair back so hard it fell going to the door and out it Sam quickly falling. They both knew they’d feel bad about leaving Bobby, Ellen and Jo later but at the moment the only thing they were thinking of was the Novaks.


	16. The Hospital: November 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet? Cause if you don't you will. Next chapters are short, short, short. So when I remember to update you'll probably get two. (Today will not be one of those days) (okay maybe)
> 
> On the other hand, i've made a horrible decision on the next part of this series, i'm like 20 chapters in already and i'm not even close to being done. 
> 
> I own nothing, unedited (Seriously does anyone want to do this?), all that jazz. Comment, Kudo, and Enjoy~!

Lilith was sobbing into her father’s shoulder as the Novaks sat in the lobby when Dean and Sam both ran in. They both went to Gabriel who hugged Sam immediately breaking down letting out tears on Sam’s shirt when the door opened again Bobby, Ellen and Jo walking in. 

“Gabe, what happened?” Sam asked the Angel shaking as he cried. 

“Cassie left with Lilith, she says, she says he was stabbed.” He sobbed out into Sam’s shirt as Dean sat down his face emotionless. 

“Novak family?” A doctor said and they all stood up looking to the doctor. “The immediate family?” The doctor said and the Novaks all stepped in front of the doctor. “Castiel Novak is in a coma. We are trying a few things to see if we can pull him out but I don’t think that he’s going to wake up soon.” The doctor said as a woman came up to them. “This is one of our grief counselors, she’s willing to help you through this difficult time.” 

“NO!” Lucifer roared at the Doctor. “THIS ESTABLISHMENT WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT BRING BACK OUR BROTHER. I REFUSE TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE TO A HOSPITAL!!!” Lucifer yelled at the Doctor and poked his chest. “You will do you everything in your power to bring him back or so help me god I will kill all of you.” 

The doctor and the grief counselor ran off leaving the Novaks in a circle. “This is my fault.” Lilith from her chair away from the circle said lowly and they all turned to look at her. “This is all my fault isn’t it.” She said tears coming to her eyes and Lucifer leaned down and held her hands. 

“No sweetheart it isn’t your fault, none of this is your fault.” Lucifer said holding his daughters hands. “Castiel will be fine I promise.” 

“Gabriel, what happened?” Sam asked sitting down the small alpha basically climbing into Sam’s lap his breathing settling. 

“Michael is engaged with Naomi. Lucifer didn’t take it so well so he left. Instead of keeping Lilith there to listen to Lucifer and Michael fight with our father Castiel took Lilith out for a walk. This is when I’m not sure what happened.” Gabriel said and looked to Sam who squeezed his hand. “Apparently a guy came up to Castiel and stabbed him multiple times and ran. Lilith screamed and someone called the police next thing we know we are meeting both of them in the hospital.” 

“Well if Cas made it this far I’m sure he’ll be okay and wake up soon Gabe. Everything’s going to be okay. Right Dean?” Sam said looking to Dean who looked to Sam. 

“Yeah everything’s going to be okay.” Dean said trying to put on a brave face. “I’ll be back okay.” Dean said getting up and going into the bathroom Bobby following. Dean leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror. “I can’t live without him.” Dean said out loud. “I need him.” 

“When your mother was in a car accident your father said the same thing.” Bobby said putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “He sung to her when she was in the hospital and didn’t leave her side. Dean. I’ve known you and your brother for a long time. Don’t mess up once he wakes up. Marry him. You’ve never felt this way to any of your other girlfriends or boyfriends.” 

“It’s not that simple. He’s a Novak, you saw his family out there.” Dean said looking to Bobby and Bobby shook his head slowly. 

“Who gives a shit what your last name is boy! I see two souls out there who love each other and need each other. So what he’s a Novak! Make him a Winchester! Or you become a Novak! Or change your damn last name. It doesn’t matter, if you love him, then love him, not his family.” Bobby said and Dean went to the door. 

“He needs to be alive Bobby.”


	17. The Walk: November 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz. Comment, kudo and, Enjoy~!

Castiel put a coat on Lilith and held her hand as they walked out the door and started around the block. The air was chilly as the sun was already down the leaves red and brown falling off the trees. Lilith made an effort to crunch all the leaves and step on people’s sprinklers. They were going past a park when Lilith looked up to Castiel. 

“Do you love Dean?” Lilith asked looking to her uncle and Castiel paused and looked at the tiny demon. 

“I don’t know yet Lilith.” Casitel said and they continued walking. 

“But you love Daddy?” Lilith asked looking up at Castiel. 

“Not the same way I like Dean but yes I love you dad.” Castiel said and leaned down holding both of Lilith’s hands. “Your daddy loves you the same way I love you. And your daddy loves me the same way I love him and Gabriel. But your daddy loved your mama more than anything else in the world. Well, before he met you.” Castiel smiled and Lilith grinned. “I like Dean almost as much as your daddy loved your mama.” 

“But you don’t love him yet?” Lilith said understanding exactly how Castiel felt about Dean. 

“No.” Castiel said and turned around to see a black figure in front of him. The figure plunged a knife into Castiel’s chest Castiel’s mouth opening in a silent gasp and Lilith screamed. 

Castiel’s priorities changed hearing Lilith his wing’s going outward blocking her from the other person’s view. The figure took the knife twisting as Castiel felt light headed his heart pounding warmth covering his chest. The figure pulled the knife out and ran. Castiel gasping confused. Pain was all he felt in his chest he was confused and warm. His head spun slightly as Castiel begun to feel less and less okay. Castiel breathed in and felt a lot of pain more blood spilling out of his chest as his vision vade. It started with the corners blurring until his whole sight was blurred and suddenly he felt nothing falling to the ground holding his chest. 

Lilith screamed seeing her uncle faint and another person came over slowly approaching the small demon and the bloody angel. “I’m going to call the police okay can I help you?” He said and she nodded and he pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. 

“911 what’s your emergency?”   
“Hi I’m at the park a man has just been stabbed and he’s bleeding out.” The guy said holding his jacket to the wound in Castiel’s chest. “He’s bleeding out.”  
“What’s your name?”   
“I’m Luca Franklin. What’s your name little girl?” Luca asked Lilith. 

“Lilith Novak. He’s my uncle, Castiel Novak.” Lilith sniffled and Luca nodded. 

“Good. Stay strong Lilith your uncle is going to be okay.” The operator said. “Emergency vehicles are on their way. Lilith can you do me a favor?” 

“Okay.” She said quietly. 

“I want you to tell me about your Uncle, what’s his favorite things in life?”  
“Stories. He’s a writer.”   
“He’s a writer? Tell me, does he write you stories?”   
“Yes.”  
“What are they about?”

“They’re about Princesses and Princes being friends no matter what species they are.” Lilith said and the operator made a noise of agreement. “Cassie doesn’t like fighting between species.”

“And he’s very right. The police should be arriving on scene now.” The Operator said as Police and medics showed up with flashlights. 

“Luca Franklin? Lilith Novak? We’re here to help.” The police said and Lilith looked to the police officers. 

It was a blur in Lilith’s mind. The ride to the hospital the people yelling and Being separated from her uncle as her father showed up. she didn’t understand what was going on and they weren’t telling her father anything. She didn’t understand what was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I want you all to suffer, here's the next chapter. I own nothing, not edited, all that jazz. Comment and enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> Slight inspiration goes to Taylor swift's video: Out of the woods.

Castiel was running. The wind whistled by his ears as he ran quickly fear rising up in his chest. He had to run, it would catch him. He didn’t know what he was running from he only knew that he should be running. Castiel ran and fell his knees hitting grass, it was grey. He looked behind himself seeing trees, in black and white and quickly scrambled up and continued running. Castiel ran looking behind himself and then found a cabin opening the door quickly and looked forward. 

Dean smiled. Castiel frowned looking at Dean. His blonde hair was the same those green eyes beautiful, his freckles a bit more visible like he’d been in the sun for a while. He wore the same jeans, shirt and plaid but yet Castiel was confused. He didn’t smell like Dean. It smelled like antiseptic, it smelled like a hospital. 

“Wake up.” Dean said and reached out holding Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel frowned his eyebrows furrowing. “Dean? What’s going?” 

“Wake up Cas.” Dean said again his eyes full of hope a smile on his face. 

“I am awake.” Castiel said confused. “I am awake.”

“You have to wake up.” Dean said again and Castiel frowned and then felt like everything was too much. He was suffocating. Everything was dark Castiel clawed at his chest holding his neck. 

“I AM AWAKE.” Castiel yelled his voice being swallowed up by the darkness. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean sat on the seat next to Castiel’s bed. Castiel had a tube in his mouth his arm hooked up to an IV and his steady heartbeat coming from one of his fingers. Dean didn’t want Castiel to wake up alone, so when the Novak’s weren’t around Dean was. The hospital had embraced his presence thinking it was sweet of Dean to stay around for this friend. 

“Cas, wake up man. You have to wake up.” Dean said squeezing Castiel’s hand. 

Gabriel walked in hand in hand with Sam. Gabriel looked like a mess and had even turned down Broadway for the time being. Gabriel stood next to Sam as they walked in and looked Castiel. “The doctors don’t know why Castiel hasn’t woke up yet.” Gabriel said and Dean looked at the small alpha. “They’re not sure if he’ll wake up and my family doesn’t care. The only person who cares is Lilith and Lucy. And theyre exiled!” Gabriel shouted letting go of Sam’s hand and moved his arms across a table spilling a vase with flowers in it. It crashed loudly and nurse quickly came in and saw the vase of the ground and a pissed off angel and left quickly. 

“Gabe. Everything's going to be okay.” Sam smiled touching Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel turned around quickly batting Sam’s hand away. “NO ITS NOT!” Gabriel yelled. “I’M LOSING MY BROTHER!” Gabriel yelled and ran out and Sam looked to Dean and followed Gabriel. 

Dean looked back to Castiel these days without him were very tense and Dean hadn’t slept in a few days. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Author puts me here to symbolize a break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Castiel breathed in heavily feeling the ground below him. Something was following him he needed to run. Castiel scrambled up and ran feeling the wind. He pushed through a bush feeling pain in his chest. Suddenly he was on the side of a mountain with Dean next to him. Dean smiled and Castiel frowned. 

“Castiel, wake up.” 

“Dean, I am awake, where are we?” Castiel said looking around seeing a mountain crumble. 

“Wake up.” Dean said as the ground collapsed below them. 

“Dean!” Castiel shouted and ran to Dean grabbing Dean’s shirt holding him tight. “I won’t let go!”


	19. Your Love: December 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the same jazz, I own nothing not edited, HEY I LEARNED NEW TRICKS. If you want to torture yourself like I did to create this chapter look up Jensen singing Your love by the outfield. Comment, and Kudo, it reminds me to update. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Dean was sitting by Castiel’s bed he had only left to eat and shower when Sam and Gabriel sat next to Castiel. None of the other Novaks had come back and apparently the media flipped out learning Castiel son of the legendary author who wrote the Supernatural books was in a coma. While their father did damage control and Michael planned a wedding it left Castiel alone. Dean refused to leave Castiel alone. He’d heard that somewhere coma patients could hear you so he never stopped talking. He told Castiel everything and when he ran out of words, Dean sung.

 

“Josie's on a vacation far away. Come around and talk it over. So many things that I wanna say, You know I like my girls a little bit older.” Dean sang quietly as he held Castiel’s hand. This song was the first thing that came to Dean’s head this time around.

 

“I just wanna use your love tonight. I don't wanna lose your love tonight.” Dean sang looking at Castiel emotions dripping off of his every word.

 

The nurses listened closely smiles on their faces as they heard Dean sing to Castiel. “They’d make gorgeous babies.” One of them whispered.

 

“They’re so in love, I wish I had someone like that.” Another nurse said sighing dreamily.

 

“Dean’s definitely the best looking person who’s been in this hospital by far.” A different nurse said listening to him sing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sat in the impala of Dean’s car listening to Dean sing along to Your love by the outfield. Castiel didn’t remember the other moments he’d had but this moment was the best. The smell of just Dean and just Dean’s voice. It made everything else disappear. “I just wanna use your love tonight.” Dean sang as he pulled the impala over to the side and looked to Castiel.

 

“I don’t wanna lose your love tonight!” Castiel sang with Dean both had smiles on their faces. Dean grinned and pulled Castiel over into his arms.

 

“I aint got many friends left to talk to.” Dean sang poking Casitel’s sides making him wiggle in Dean’s lap. “Nowhere to run when I’m in trouble.” Dean sung as Castiel pulled Dean down on top of him. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Dean sang and Castiel grinned. Dean’s hands keeping his balance over Castiel as he pushed his body down on Castiel’s own and lifted up leaving their hips together.

 

“Stay the night but keep it undercover!” They sung together Castiel leaning up and brushing their lips close together.

 

“I just wanna use your love tonight.” Dean sang huskily as he grinded down on Castiel again. “I don’t wanna lose your love tonight.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I ain't got many friends left to talk to. Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble. You know I'd do anything for you. Stay the night but keep it undercover. I just wanna use your love tonight.” Dean looked at Castiel he was never good at using his words. But there were thousands of songs he knew that could express how he felt. Dean would sing every love song that existed to prove how he felt. 

 

“I don't wanna lose your love tonight.” Dean sang and then Castiel’s heart starting beating faster than usual. “Doctor!” Dean shouted and immediately a doctor and a few nurses came in.

 

“He’s suffocating, get him to surgery right now.” The doctor said and the Nurses nodded.

 

“What do you mean he’s suffocating!” Dean said as he was escorted back to the lobby.


	20. "Cas?": December 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yiggidy yo. So for those who read this I need your honest opinion. For the second part of this series, would you prefer a story with around, 40-50 chapters, or would you want two parts each with around 20-30 chapters. 
> 
> Because I dun messed up A-Aron!
> 
> All the same jazz, Kudo and PLEASE COMMENT.

Dean sat in the chair his hands shaking. He hadn’t called Sam or Gabriel but they came. Sam ran over and looked at Dean. “Hey what happened, they just told Gabriel that Cas is back in surgery.” Sam said and Dean stared at his brother.

 

“His heart just started beating faster, and the doctor said he was suffocating.” Dean said Gabriel looked to Dean confused.

 

“Why? He just decided to suffocate?” Gabriel asked and Dean stood up pissed off.

 

“At least I was here! I didn’t leave him!” Dean said and Lucifer shook his head at both of them.

 

“This is my fault I left the table. None of this would have happened if I didn’t leave the table.” He said and looked to the other two.

 

“Lucy, any sane person would have left. Michael was being a dick and Dad was picking favorites, this isn’t your fault.” Gabriel said as a doctor walked up and they all stood up looking to the doctor hopefully.

 

“Your brother and I quote. Would like to see the Bruin angel.” The doctor said and they all sagged in relief and Gabriel followed the Doctor. “Your brother is going to be slipping in and out of consciousness, so you’ll have to be patient with his recovery.” The doctor said letting Gabriel into the room.

 

Gabriel saw his brother with a pudding cup watching TV as if he wasn’t just in a coma. “Cas?” Gabriel said cautiously and Cas looked to his brother.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Is Lilith okay?” Castiel said and Gabriel frowned.

 

“Yeah she’s fine. Cas, You were in a coma are you okay?” Gabriel asked again and Castiel shrugged and nodded.

 

“Chest hurts but yeah I’m fine. So Michael is getting married? When’s the wedding do we know yet?” Castiel asked and Gabriel snorted crossing his arms.

 

“June. Cas, it’s December, you’ve been out for two weeks.” Gabriel said and Castiel flung his pudding cup at Gabriel.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Castiel said as he fell asleep and left Gabriel wondering what the hell just happened.

 

“What the fuck just happened.” Gabriel growled and went outside. To the lobby, they all stared at the pissed off alpha and Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand.

 

“Is Castiel okay?” Lucifer asked hopefully as Gabriel walked to the elevator. “Gabriel?”

 

“Gabe where are we going?” Sam asked carefully.

 

“To have sex!” Gabriel said as they got to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabriel did fill Sam in on how Castiel was fine, but he also made sure Sam’s mind wasn’t focusing on anything but Gabriel. Because Gabriel did not want to focus on anything but Sam.

 

Gabriel licked Sam’s cock the omega whimpering as Gabriel kept him wanting more. Gabriel finally growled loudly and shoved Sam more on the bed. Gabriel climbed over Sam’s back and licked up the man’s spine Sam’s tail warping around Gabriel’s waist as Sam moaned loudly.

 

“Are, are you okay?” Sam asked breathlessly his chest in the plethora of pillows of Gabriel’s bed his butt up as he used his knees to support himself.

 

“Samsquatch no offense don’t ask me that right now.” Gabriel said as he finally breached Sam’s entrance.

 

Sam moaned loudly as Gabriel finally started moving and thrusting in and out. Sam still stood by his words, Gabriel was the best lover and he still wanted to find those supposed Porno’s that Gabriel was in. Finally Sam couldn’t take it anymore Gabe pushed once more on Sam’s prostate and he came hard pulling Gabriel in clenching down hard. Gabriel moaned releasing into Sam his wings opening and knocking things over on the side of his room.

 

Gabriel collapsed downward and grumbled something into Sam’s shoulder. “What was that?” Sam asked as Gabriel licked at the back of Sam’s neck.

 

“You have a huge hickey on the back of your neck and I might need to go downstairs to grab a first aid kit.” Gabriel said getting up his hair messed up and Sam turned around and looked at his alpha seeing blood on one of his wings.

 

“What happened?” Sam asked getting up as Gabriel shoved on a pair of boxers his chest littered with hickeys.

 

“I cut myself when I took down my crap from the shelf.” Gabriel said pointing to the now empty shelf everything pushed to the ground. “Come on, I’m going to need your help finding where ever the hell I cut myself.”


	21. I love you: December 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As This story comes to an end, and no one answers my questions, I realize that finishing this series will probably be one of the hardest thing I will do to date.
> 
> I own nothing, not edited, all that jazz. Comment, kudo and Enjoy~!

Castiel was eating in the hospital as he watched some TV. The Hospital had done a good job of telling him exactly what happened. The stab wound made him go into Hypovolemic shock and then into Cardiac arrest which caused him to fall into a coma. He woke up because his body had adrenalin pump through it when his lung started filling up with blood. It was a small wound that wasn’t seen the first time around but, it was easily fixed. Castiel was told he’d be slipping in and out of consciousness and not to be alarmed if he had gaps in his memory. That it would take time before he was fully healed.

 

A nurse walked in and smiled to Castiel as she check the heart monitor. “How are you feeling today Castiel? No fiancé?” The nurse asked and Castiel tilted his head his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 

“I’m fine. I don’t have a fiancé though.” Castiel said finishing his meal.

 

“Dean Winchester? He sung to you while you were in your coma.” The nurse said putting her hand to Castiel’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re not suffering from amnesia?”

 

“No, I don’t have a fiancé.” Castiel said again and the nurse paused.

 

“My mistake I just thought because he loved you so much.” The nurse said and Castiel looked surprised.

 

“He loves me?” Castiel said and she didn’t say anything a blush covering her face.

 

Castiel and the Nurse didn’t say anything as they eyed each other. When Dean walked into the room the nurse leaving. Dean sat down in the chair by Castiel’s bed and smiled. “Your awake, they said you’d be drifting in and out.”

 

“I have no intention of sleeping anymore.” Castiel asked looking to Dean. “Do you love me?” Castiel asked and Dean was startled slightly.

 

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

 

“The nurse, she said you loved me, that you sang to me while I was unconscious. What did you sing?” Castiel asked and Dean paused.

 

“I sung anything that came to mind. I didn’t want you to wake up alone, so I was with you. Little good that did.” Dean snorted and Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“What was the last song you sung to me.” Castiel asked remembering the last dream he had while he was asleep. “I can tell you what I dreamed about.”

 

“And what was that?” Dean asked looking to Castiel.

 

“Do you remember on the last day of classes before break when we were driving in your car? We were going to watch the stars together when _Your love_ came on and you started singing?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded. “I dreamed of that moment. There were some differences, in my dream, for instance the smell was all you and none of your car. And I remembered your voice so clearly it was as if you were actually singing to me.” Castiel smiled and Dean chuckled slightly.

 

“That’s what I sung to you when you woke up.” Dean said and Castiel looked stunned.

 

“You didn’t answer my question Dean.” Castiel blurted out and looked to the alpha.

 

“Do I love you Cas?” Dean asked and he nodded. “The last person who I said I loved you to was my mother and she died.”

 

“But she knew, if I died, could you live with yourself if you hadn’t told me? Because I can’t. And I, I love you Dean.” Castiel looked to Dean hopefully and knew that the demon wouldn’t be able to say those words. That no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t say it yet. “You don’t have to say it, I just need you to say something similar, or show me once I’m out of the hospital.”

 

“Cas, you know me so well. I need you in my life and right now, no I can’t say those words. Maybe later, but right now no, I can’t, but I need you in my life, and I need you. I promise you I will show you exactly how much I need you.” Dean said and Castiel smiled to Dean.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean stepped over the books his lips locked with Castiel’s own. Castiel fell on to his bed and climbed upward his wings spread out and his head on the pillows. Dean pulled his shirt off and Castiel unbuttoned his own pulling it off.

 

Dean kissed down Castiel’s chest and pulled of Castiel’s pants. Castiel lifted his hips helping Dean take them off. Dean stood up taking off his own pants and boxers as Castiel pulled of his own. He got back on the bed and took Castiel’s cock into his mouth sucking and Castiel sucked in a breathe his chest going upward.

 

“Cas.” Dean said as he kissed back up his body.

 

“Hmm?” Castiel said capturing Dean’s lips his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck as Dean started fingering his entrance.

 

“I need you so much right now.” Dean mumbled as he stretched Castiel out.

 

“Uhn.” Casitel grunted in agreement unable to talk because of Dean’s hand inside him.

 

Castiel saw colors when Dean thrusted inward moaning Dean’s name. Dean created a rhythm thrusting into Castiel and mouthing at his neck. Castiel groaned his nails dragging down Dean’s back breathing in heavily around the constant pleasure. Dean’s thrusts came quicker mumbling: I’m close.

 

“Together.” Castiel breathed out and Dean nodded one of his hands tangling into Castiel’s wings knowing how sensitive they were.

 

Castiel yelled out as Dean grunted both of them releasing in unison Dean quickly flipped them over so Castiel laid on Dean’s chest more comfortable for the angel’s wings. Dean pulled his hands from Castiel’s wings and brushed back the Angel’s hair. “I love you Castiel.” Dean said and Castiel looked up and smiled kissing Dean on his lips.

 

“I love you too Dean.”


	22. I do: June 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's over, and I have around 40-50 more chapters to write on the second part! Holy crap this isn't what I expected, but ya'll can be happy with what you got for now!
> 
> I own nothing, unedited, all that jazz! Comment, Kudo and Enjoy~!

Months passed Castiel got accepted to the doctorate program he’d applied to, Gabriel got to be on Broadway and had even scored a lead role in a TV show coming out. Dean graduated with honors, and was now working for a large automobile company, Sam graduated law school and was accepted into one of the biggest firms in the area. All was well, Lucifer’s club was striving, Lilith was back in school and doing A plus work, even if she was asserting her dominance against everyone she could. And Michael was getting married to Naomi. 

Castiel was fixing the bow on the back of Lilith’s dress as Dean played with the cuff of his sleeves. Lucifer bent down as Castiel stood up and grinned to his daughter. “Darling go tell Naomi we are waiting for her?” Lucifer said and Lilith grinned running off. 

“Demons out.” Michael said not used to Dean and Sam. Castiel gave Dean a smiled and a chaste kiss as Gabriel pulled Sam downward by his collar kissing him hard. Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam regained his composer.

“I still hate that you have to walk down the aisle with her.” Dean grumbled and Castiel looked at Dean his head tilted. 

“Would you rather be a bridesmaid?” Castiel asked and Dean huffed. 

“At our wedding anyone can be anything they want.” Dean said finally going to the door. 

“Our wedding?” Castiel asked looking at Dean. 

“You know what I mean!” Dean shouted as he left. 

“Come on lover boy lets go sit down before you dig yourself into a hole.” Sam grinned as they left the room. 

Dean and Sam found their seats and waited for the wedding to start. Finally Michael walked down the aisle and Sam grinned leaning into Dean’s ear. “When you and Cas get married.” Sam started.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled.

“Will you be the first one at the alter?”

“Shut up.”

“Or will Cas?” Sam asked a huge grin on his face. 

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean said as the ushers rolled out the bridal carpet. 

Each of the angel bridesmaids and grooms walked and Gabriel walked down with his the girl smiling and her hands moving to Gabriel’s chest and Sam let out a possessive growl. “Angel’s sure getting handy with Gabe.” Dean smirked looking to his brother. 

“Shut up.” Sam growled out.

“Oh how the tables have turned.” Dean said enjoying the moment. 

“Shut up. I’m sure you have no problem with Castiel walking down with Hannah his ex-girlfriend.” Sam smirked and Dean looked to his brother. 

“Of course not, Cas is deansexual.” Dean grinned and turned back to watch Castiel walk with Hannah and he smiled to his boyfriend. 

“Oh shut up.” Sam grumbled as Dean had try not and chuckle. 

Lilith finally started walking down the aisle throwing flowers on the ground and people made cute coos to the girl. Lilith saw Dean and saw and completely tossed a handful of flowers at Dean and Sam and the Angel’s smirked making a few hushed comments. “I have no doubt in my mind that was Gabriel’s doing.” Sam said as they all stood the music starting and Naomi walked with her father. 

Finally she reached the end and the maid of honor took the bouquet everyone sitting down. Michael and Naomi said their vows and the preacher did his part. They kissed and everyone started walking out. Gabe ran into Sam and grinned. “Where are you idiots going? Come here.” Gabriel said and pulled them back into the church where the photographer was taking photos. 

Castiel was on his knees kissing Lilith on the cheek as the photographer took the photo. He stood up and Lilith went to Lucifer and Castiel smiled as Dean walked up to the alter in his black suit with a white tie. “What are you doing here Dean?” Castiel asked blushing slightly looking at Deans clear green eyes full of hope. 

“Gabriel, introduced me to this amazing angel, you should meet him some time.” Dean smiled slightly looking into Castiel blue eyes his white tux with a black tie. “Ended up being his brother, now I’m at a wedding.” 

“Of course, Gabriel would introduce you to some angel.” Castiel whispered looking at Dean’s every movement. 

“The angel isn’t so bad, this wedding is beautiful.” Dean said looking at the grand chapel and then took Castiel’s hands in his own. 

“This wedding is full of posh people, and the marriage is a sham.” Castiel said rolling his eyes a grin breaking out on his face. 

“You have no faith angel.” Dean said shocked and Castiel smiled his hands going to Dean’s neck. 

“None.” Castiel said and placed his lips on to Dean’s own


End file.
